The Right People
by madelinecoffee
Summary: Its Junior Year of college and after the break-up with her ex-girlfriend Riley Matthews wants to focus on school and her friends, most especially her new friendship with Lucas. She's hoping that with the right people this year will be a great one. Rucas and a side of Smarkle (This story will deal with emotional abuse)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ This is a bisexual Riley Matthews, so if you don't like that you don't have to read. This will deal with topics and instances of emotional abuse( _TW_ ) so if you are senstive to that proceed with causation. But I am very excited to write this story!

Lucas and Zay were excited to be back on campus for their junior year. The two had spent the summer in Texas where they grew up and well they had fun with their friends from high school they were dying to see the tight group they had created last year once again. They had already seen Farkle briefly when they moved in but where anxious to see the rest. They had all agreed to meet at the local café on campus to catch up before classes the next day.

Lucas had met Farkle in a science class of his and had enjoyed the genius' wit. Zay had met Maya in an art class and the two had it off as art friends. It wasn't long before they were all hanging out in a group that also included Farkle's girlfriend Isadora Smackle. The one person that was missing from their group almost always was Riley. Zay had met her once, but then she had to leave to go see her girlfriend and he didn't get to talk to her much. Zay and Lucas knew that no one liked Riley's girlfriend, they often talked about how she didn't treat Riley right. But Riley saw the good in her and stayed. Despite this the others assured the boys they would love Riley. Lucas especially, Maya just felt they had a lot in common personality wise.

The boys found their four friends at a booth. Giving hugs all around. Lucas was the first to ask about Riley, he had really been looking forward to meeting her.

"Hey guys isn't Riley supposed to be here? I was looking forward to meeting her, she isn't hanging out with her girlfriend right?" That was the usual reason Riley gave for not being able to meet up with them, but he immediately regretted asking that way when he was the fire in Maya's eyes.

"She better not be anywhere near that awful bitch. God." Maya shook her head and softened her look at Lucas, "They broke up over the summer for not the best reasons. It's Riley's story to tell, but lets just say her girlfriend did a real number on her. So if she's not the bright sunshine we told you about, that's why. She's here I promise she just had…a moment and went to the bathroom. Look there she is now!" Maya waved over at one of the prettiest girls Lucas had ever seen. She had long legs and a shy expression on her soft face. Her brown hair was just above her shoulders with the ends of it dyed purple. She sat in between Maya and Lucas offering him her hand with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm assuming you're Lucas. I'm Riley. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got here, its really my fault I-" She was cut off by Maya who gave her a firm "Honey." With a hard look and Riley quickly quit her ramble.

"It's really nice to meet you Riley. I really like your hair." He commented, he couldn't help but want to reach out and touch it but he thought that might be weird.

"Really? You like it?" Riley asked surprise evident in her tone, "Maya helped me dye it. I've wanted to dye it and cut it for a while but Paula said I wasn't allowed to." Riley replied with a shrug

"Who's Paula?" Lucas asked with a frown, he didn't think anyone should be telling Riley what to do with her appearance.

"Oh….my ex-girlfriend." Riley answered softly

"You mean the devil?" Maya asked earning a look from Riley, who gave it to her right back. "Paula was a royal bitch Honey. I'm going to keep saying it until you understand that."

"She wasn't that bad. I mean like I could do any better than her anyway. She was right about that." Riley replied

"JAR!" Maya, Smackle and Farkle shouted at Riley. Riley sighed as she pulled her backpack onto the table. Lucas noticed a variety of buttons on it but before he could get a good look she opened it to pull out a little mason jar with scraps of paper.

As she did this Farkle spoke up, "Since Riley will be spending more time with us all, you guys should know about the jar. Whenever she says something self-depreciating about herself she has to counter it with the jar. We all wrote good things about her, we take turns reading it to her."

"Its to build her back up when she tears herself down. Much like when building a house you must go brick by brick. We go phrase by phrase." Smackle tacked on.

Riley sighed, "Who's turn is it this time?"

"I can read it Sugar if you want." Zay offered, Riley nodded and handed him the paper

" From Maya, you're the best person I know. Let the Rileytown flag wave." Zay read. Lucas noticed an obvious cringe at the term "Rileytown" from Riley.

He changed the subject, "So what did y'all do this summer?"

"Really Huckleberry? Y'all?" Maya asked with a teasing tone.

The conversation continued on like normal. The group all shared classes they had and it turned out Riley and Lucas had English together. They made plans to walk to class together the next day. Lucas couldn't help but get caught up in the brunette's eyes when they talked. At one point Riley excused herself to go back to her dorm, she was rooming with Maya and Smackle this year. Farkle and Smackle were leaving too, so they told Riley they'd walk her. Smackle was going back to Farkle's place. He, Lucas and Zay lived together as well.

"Peaches you stay, I'm just going to take a nap anyway." She gave Maya a hug and waved goodbye to everyone. Lucas watched her go with a saddened expression; he wanted to keep talking to her. She seemed sad, he couldn't help but want to make her smile or lift the weight that seemed to be on her shoulders.

Maya noticed this and gave Zay a look, he had noticed to. "Wow Huckleberry you met her once and you're already in love with her?" Maya teased him with a smirk

"Whhhaat I'm not in love with her I just met her. She just looks so sad I just want to help. Anyway isn't she just into girls?"

Zay and Maya laughed at him, "Sundance did you not see her backpack? She had like four bi-pride pins. Are you that dense? Do I need to re-come out to you and explain what bi means again?" Maya asked as she nudged him

"What…No. I was just didn't catch them. Do…do you think she'd be interested in me? I mean.. not that I'm going to ask her out…I mean maybe…but didn't she just break up with her girlfriend? Doesn't she need time?" Lucas asked directing his question at Maya. He knew their story, the two had been best friends forever. He was sure Maya knew her better than anyone. Maya sighed deeply.

"They broke up at the very end of the school year and she's had all summer. Like I said it did a number on her. But she told me she's open to the idea of dating again, but she's not going to seek it out. Just…try to be her friend first. She could use someone as good as you in her life right now. She's going to have a hard semester. She's an English major ya know? And besides that personal narrative class you're taking together, she's taking poetry and then gen-eds. Its going to be a lot of writing about her feelings and she's still working on all that. Just like…don't push her. And both of you remember the jar. And if you have any little notes like that, you can give some to me and I'll shove them in there for her."

Lucas nodded his head. Zay piped up, "Of course. I'm just curious where did the jar idea come from? That's a really cool way to help." Zay asked

Maya gave a soft smile, "It was her idea, and she's always said it always mattered more to her what people say about her than what she says about herself. That's why Paula was so bad for her. She believed everything that ho-bag said. So now we're trying to build her back up."

Lucas decided right then and there that he was going to do just that; he was going to help build Riley back up.

Riley had already had her gen-ed classes in the morning and now she was packing her backpack for the English class she was going to with Lucas. Lucas, his name made her heart flutter. There was just something about him that drew her to him, sure he was handsome he was around 6 ft tall with dirty blonde hair and don't even get her started on his eyes. But there was something more than just his appearance that drew her in, she couldn't explain it. She was glad when a knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

She grabbed her bag and opened it so see Lucas who gave her a wide smile.

"Wow Riley you look great! You ready to go" Riley nodded her head unable to respond verbally after such a nice compliment. She was worried about dressing for the first day so she had opted for her Jesus sandals a jean shirt and a white shirt with colored designs on the sleeves. They chatted about their days so far and it felt so _easy_ to talk to Lucas. He smiled and nodded as she talked and looked genuinely interested. Today was going to be a good day Maya was right! Riley entered the English building with a newfound sense of hope for the year.

There was still a class in the room their class was meeting in so they stood off to the side continuing to chat. It was going great until Riley spotted her and felt her body run cold. _Paula_. Of course she still looked gorgeous, she hadn't seen Riley yet but Riley couldn't help but feel her fight or flight kick in. She didn't want Paula to see her; she wasn't ready to talk to her. But she couldn't miss class, her panic was slowly rising. That was until she felt Lucas grab her hand.

Lucas wasn't sure what had caused it but one second Riley was smiling and chatting with him the next she was looking over at someone and then she went limp. He could sense the panic in her eyes and she looked she was going to bolt any second. So he did the only thing he could think of, he intertwined his fingers with hers. It seemed to calm her down, and he had to admit her tiny palm against his sent tingles up his arm. He saw Riley take a few deep breathes before she turned her attention back to him.

"Thank you." Riley gave his hand a squeeze; she was terrified he would remove it from her grasp. When he held her hand a wave of calm swept through her, she needed the calm he provided. Lucas just nodded and gripped her hand tighter.

The class before them got out and they waited for the students to trickle out before they went in. Riley thought she heard her name being called so she turned her head around and was wished she hadn't. Paula saw her and Lucas holding hands, and although she didn't see who Lucas was she saw Riley holding someone else's hand. Paula gave a disgusted look before Lucas pulled Riley into the classroom.

Riley held onto to Lucas' hand as they found their seats and even once they sat down. It worked because she had Lucas' right hand and her had her left. Lucas was a lefty and Riley was right handed. She gave him a small smile as they adjusted as they waited for their teacher.

Their teacher went through their syllabus with them. Telling them important dates and when they wouldn't have class, giving them general guidelines for class. She then told them to look at the person next to them. Riley and Lucas quickly looked at each other.

"This person will be your partner for the semester. You two will share your writing giving feedback to one another as much as you wish outside of class. But for the purpose of this class they're you're partners." After explaining what they would do next class she dismissed the class.

Lucas gave Riley a smile as they got their stuff and walked out, still holding hands.

"Looks like you'll be seeing a lot of me this semester." Lucas told Riley as they got to her door. She giggled at him releasing his hand

"That I will I'm excited. I think we're all meeting up for diner later? So I'll see you then?" She asked Lucas shyly biting her lip.

"Of course, I'll see you there Riley"

With that the two parted ways, Riley walked in smiling but already missing the warmth of his palm against hers. Maybe things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **In this Riley is bisexual, and this fic does deal with emotional abuse. If you're sensitive to that proceed reading this fic with caution. Next time: Girls' Night In, Riley gets some texts, Girls' night gets crashed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Word Count:**_ _ **2,651**_

A large part of Lucas liked Wednesdays, he had class with Riley and it was the day they met up to do reviewing and their partner assignments for their shared class. They were in the middle of the third week of classes and Lucas and his friends had fallen into a schedule, they almost always ate diner together and they would mostly each lunch together. But every other day usually ended up being Riley and him and one of their friends, usually Farkle. He of course loved hanging out with his friends, and being with Riley anytime was great. He was sure she was quickly becoming his best friend. But he loved when it was just the two of them and she would talk with him. They were never at a loss for things to say and he felt like he could tell the pretty brunette anything. And their assignment they were working on today would involve a lot of back and forth, idea bouncing, one on one time with Riley and Lucas could not wait.

What he could wait for was his science class he had Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the morning. The class itself was interesting but his current lab partner was the devil re-incarnate, he was sure of it. She had red-ish blonde hair that was straight as a pin and was constantly turning her head and hitting him in the face with it. She also never did her share of the work, always trying to get him to do it. And she never stooped talking. Today she was rambling on to Jessie and his partner Abby who sat across from them about this girl she had hooked up with this past weekend.

"So we're getting back to my place and things are getting heated…" Lucas tried to tune her out as he got his stuff out, he really didn't care until Jessie spoke up,

"Wait…I thought you already had a girlfriend? I liked her she was always nice" Lucas liked Jessie they had previously had classes together and Jessie too seemed to want to stop hearing up her sex life as much as he did.

His lab partner scoffed, "No. We broke up before summer. And of course she was nice to you, she probably wanted to get in your pants. Thank god we're over she was awful. She was so insecure and was always doing the wrong thing. I mean man she was so gorgeous. Those cheek bones and her legs. But her looks couldn't save the insecurity that dripped off her. Plus she was bi and I just don't need to deal with that." Lucas couldn't help but scoff at her statement and speak up.

"What do you mean she was bi and that was an issue?"

"Just ya know, bi girls are usually cheaters. They can't be happy with just one gender they're greedy and want it all." Lucas was about to loose it, but he counted to ten and kept his temper under control.

"Well I don't think that's true at all a few of my best friends are bi girls and neither of them is a cheater." Before his lab partner could respond the class started. Of course they were assigned a group project. Lucas was thankful that after this project they would be switching up partners, and that Abby and Jessie would be working with them too. They had to rush off to class but talked about meeting up later that week to start.

An hour or so later Lucas was in his room fuming once again at his lab partner. She was being so uncooperative in making plans for their project and he was still pissed about her earlier comments. It was just boiling inside of him and this was the last straw. He tired to do his coping skills but the rage took over and before thinking forcefully punched the wall.

"Fuck!"

"Oh my god Lucas!" Riley ran over and grabbed the hand he had just used to punch the wall, in his fit of rage over his lab partner he had forgotten that Riley was coming over. Zay or Farkle must have let her into the apartment. He felt so embarrassed he didn't want Riley to see him like this. But she was already sitting him down on his bed before brining her backpack over. She ducked her head into it and came back up with a white box.

"Let me see your hand, we gotta clean up these cuts." Riley gave him a small smile as she cleaned up the wound.

"Not that I'm not grateful for this Ri but why do you carry a first-aid kit?" Lucas asked as she dapped his knuckles. Riley gave him a knowing look,

"Luc. You know how clumsy I am, after a while I just stared carrying one around. It's helpful. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for just taking care and" She looked mortified as she realized what she was doing

Lucas cut her off before she continued, "There is no reason to apologize Riley, and I really appreciate it. And I like the take-charge Riley, she's pretty cool." He gave her a wink and a nudge enjoying the light blush that coated her cheeks. As she started to wrap his knuckles she gave a sigh,

"Paula hated it when I took charge so I kind of re-learned not to. But I'm working on it…" Riley looked away as she shrugged, she always felt like she had to explain her apologizes to Lucas because he hadn't known her before Paula and she really hadn't told him the whole story yet. Lucas knew not to ask he tried to subtly once but she had just shut down and gone cold and he didn't want to see her like that ever again.

Riley finished wrapping his hand and gave him a smile as she put her first aid kit back in her bag. "So do you want to tell me why you punched the wall?" Riley asked giving him a hopeful look, she loved talking to him and loved learning new things about him. He was quickly becoming her best friend and favorite person to talk to and if she could help him not punch any more walls she would.

Lucas sighed deeply before facing her, "Um. It was a few things. I'm stressed about this group project for Bio 2 and my lab partner was being awful today. Like extra awful she was making some biphobic comments and I just urgh. I did try to correct her biphobic comments but either way she still made them and it made me mad"

Riley gave him a look, "Okay that explains why you were stressed and mad but not why you actually punched the wall."

Lucas took a deep sigh, "So when I was in middle school I had really bad anger problems. I got into fights constantly half the time just because some dude made a snide comment at me. When I was going into 7th grade my parents put me in therapy and it helped, a lot. I didn't fight in school as much, but when I was stressed or upset I still took that emotion out with my fists." Lucas had started play with Riley's fingers well he told his story and Riley couldn't help but grin at his gentle touch, "So I kept going therapy and eventually got some coping skills to help with the anger. But its still like at the surface when stuff like this happens and usually I'll go to the gym and beat the living shit out a punching bag. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm trying not to deal like this but old habits die hard ya know?"

Riley nodded her head, "Yeah I know what you mean. Um when I get overly anxious I don't really eat. Like I can only hold down toast and like I don't want to eat anyway. And like I'm trying to be better and Maya knows so she'll make sure I eat my toast. But like days like today…I'm anxious for no reason and I don't even want to eat. And just haven't been able to anyway. So I get the old habits die hard." She gave him a smile hoping to reassure him that she understood the 'old habits die hard' but it slowly disappeared at the look on his face

"You haven't eaten today? Its like 2 pm Riley." He pulled up her and brought her to the kitchen still holding her hand as he sat her at the table, "I'm making you some toast and you're going to eat it." Lucas told her leaving no room for argument.

Riley tried to keep the fluttering of her heart at bay but she was so touched by the worry of Lucas, she simply gave a quiet okay as he made her toast. Once it was made it cut the two pieces into eight little triangles and sat down next to her. She looked at the toast for a moment and then at Lucas.

Lucas saw her give the toast a look and he sensed her discomfort she had, she was anxious for no reason but he hadn't done anything to ease that he was too hung up about the fact that she didn't eat. He wanted to make her smile so he took a piece of the toast and started flying it through the air like an airplane,

"Open wide for the airplane Ri, its needs a landing patch" He smiled at her giggling form as he fed her the toast enjoying the feeling of taking care of her like she had done for him moments before She took over once the first triangle of toast had been eaten slowly and continued to eat the rest at her slow pace.

As she ate in comfortable silence with Lucas a thought popped into her head, "Lucas? Can I tell you something I haven't told you before?" Lucas gave her a curious look before gesturing for her to go on

Riley took a large breath before subconsciously grabbing his hand hoping for some comfort, "I'm in therapy." She took a peak at him waiting for this reaction

He just gave her a look, "Okay?"

"I just… I haven't told you and I wanted to, even before you told me you had been but… I was…never mind it's dumb"

"No no, Ri. What is it? You can tell me anything" He gave the hand she had placed in his a reassuring squeeze

"Um so I was just wondering if like I could sometimes talk to you after? I try to talk to Maya about it but she's never been before so she doesn't get it. But some days are just really hard and…" Riley trailed off worried of Lucas' response

"Of course Riley, you're my best friend you can tell me anything. Do mind me asking why you're in therapy?" A look of fear crossed Riley's face "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to help you in anyway…"

He was cut of by Riley, "Paula."

"What?" Lucas asked unsure of what she meant

"Paula, she wasn't…. she wasn't always the nicest to me. Plus I have some anxiety issues anyway…so after we broke up I started therapy. It helps." Riley shrugged

"Well Riley whenever you want to tell me what went on with Paula you can okay? I'm here for you." Riley nodded

"I know Lucas, thank you." Riley flashed him a smile, "We should probably brainstorm like we were supposed to do. Isn't it due in an hour or so for class."

Lucas was about to answer when their phones both went off with emails. Their professor had canceled class because she had a meeting she had forgotten about and needed to prep for. She sent her apologies and hoped it wasn't an inconvenience to anyone.

The pair high fived, "Awesome! How about this; we do our brainstorming. We're supposed to figure out 4 topics that our class could write a personal narrative on right?" Lucas asked confirming with Riley when she nodded he continued, "And when we're done we can just watch a movie or something. It's obviously been a _day_ for the both of us so why don't we relax. Its our last class anyway." Riley agreed and they brainstormed quickly, and then went to decide on a movie.

Riley was looking through their movies, "Oh! _21 Jump Street_ I love this one! Can we watch this one?" She bounced on her toes a little as the excitement took over Lucas couldn't held but admire how cute she looked bouncing her brown and purple locks pumping up and down with her.

He chuckled a yes and popped the movie in, as they got comfortable on the couch. Lucas had learned very early on that being friends with Riley meant physical affection and snuggles, not that he was complaining. She quickly put her head on his shoulder and about an hour into the movie he looked over and noticed she was asleep and after admiring her for a few minuets he too drifted off himself.

When he woke up about an hour later he had never more comfortable in his life. Riley had snuggled herself into his side and was still sleeping soundly. Just then Zay had walked into the living room to get something from their fridge, talking at a quiet volume he gave Lucas a look,

"Well don't you to look mighty cozy" Zay said, "Also good lucky waking with Princess Snuggles over there. Remember we're all getting diner together in like 2o minuets so you better start" Zay gave Lucas a wink before retreating back to his room.

Lucas spent another minutes watching the peaceful fall of Riley's chest, she never looked this peaceful awake. She usually looked like something was weighing on her shoulders.

He started by softly saying her name, "Riley, Riley" then using the arm she wasn't on top of he slowly started to shake her and her eyes started to peel open as she grumbled. Riley hated waking up, it was one of the worst parts of her day especially from an unexpected nap. But waking up snuggled into Lucas side felt nice and being woken up by him wasn't so bad either.

"Mmmm" she snuggled further into his side completely hiding her face, "I just want to sleep forever don't make me wake up." Lucas laughed at her muffled speak

"Hate to break it to you Ri, but you're already awake." Lucas smiled down at the brunette who grumbled as she sat up "We gotta go meet the rest of the gang for diner, Zay's here too."

Riley started stretching and grabbed her backpack ready to go as they waited for Zay Riley turned back to Lucas, "Thanks for letting me sleep all over you, Paula always yelled at me when I did stuff like that." Riley gave him a smile

"Well you are quiet cozy so of course and you don't have to thank me its no big deal." Lucas stated with a shrug slightly bothered by her statement. Riley started joking with Zay as they walked leaving Lucas to his own thoughts.

He definitely didn't like this Paula at all, how could anyone yell at Riley she was so kind a nice and pretty. The more he thought about it and the more he thought about Paula the angrier he got, her name sounded really familiar too but he couldn't place it. But Riley pulled him out of his thoughts and his anger as she pulled him down to sit next to her telling him excitedly about the odd dream she had while they had napped. He smiled softly at her getting lost in her brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **In this Riley is bisexual, and this fic does deal with emotional abuse. If you're sensitive to that proceed reading this fic with caution. There is also drinking in this chapter. Next time: Lucas and Maya talk, things happen. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

It was finally Friday night and Riley had felt like this week had been going on forever. Her classes had started piling on assignments and she had the nagging feeling all week that something was going to go wrong. But so far nothing had and she was getting ready to enjoy a night in with just the girls. Although she had to admit to herself that a part of her wished Lucas was here too. She really liked talking to him, and his presence always seemed to make everything better. And his eyes don't even get her started on his eyes.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Maya asked her a question.

"I'm sorry Peaches? What did you ask?" Riley asked giving her a smile

"I asked if you were drinking tonight, Smackle wants to know which bottle she should open."

After a moment of thought Riley responded, "Sure pour me a glass. Its girls night in and I'm ready for wine, face masks, movies, pizza and talking!"

The girls settled in around their living room in a triangle-ish shape with the pizza in the middle of them and each with their own large glass of rosé.

"So Smackle? How are things with you and Farkle? I feel like we haven't talked about 'girl stuff' in forever." Riley asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Me and my beloved are doing quiet well. Yesterday we spent three hours just talking about theories on space. It was quiet a nice date. And how about you Maya? Hmmm? How's that Lindsay girl doing in your art class? I know you have a crush on her." Smackle gave Maya a friendly look as Maya's mouth hung open ever so slightly.

"Whaattt" She tried to play it off but neither Riley nor Smackle was believing her, "Ugh. Fine. She's so nice and cute and she has the nicest laugh. And like I want to ask her out but I don't know if she's into girls. Literally the worst part about being bi because I don't give off lesbian vibes but I think I give off straight vibes and ugh!" Maya threw a pillow over her face as she groaned.

"Re-fucking tweet." Riley raised her glass in Maya's direction. "That's always the hardest part. With things like that you just have to like ask her out and like if she says no, if you like her you could still be friends." Riley shrugged as her phone dinged, seeing a snap from Lucas with a picture of Farkle and Zay captioned "I wish you were here, you're more fun than these guys" She giggled as she sent him a funny face back.

Maya and Smackle shared a look as they watched Riley giggle at her phone

"And how about you Riley?" Maya asked with a raised brow and a smirk. She knew Lucas was into her best friend, and she had a feeling that Riley was developing feelings for him as well. She just wanted them together already.

"What about me?" Riley asked suddenly feeling nervous at the direction their conversation was going, she chugged some more wine to calm her nerves.

"What about you? You and Lucas make quiet the pair." Maya responded watching her friends face heat up and not just from the wine she was drinking.

"What are you talking about? He's like my best friend, besides you two of course." Riley rolled her eyes, but her stomach fluttered at the idea of being something more with Lucas

"Oh please. There is some serious romantic chemistry between you too. I saw the picture Zay took of you two sleeping on their couch. The two of you looked very comfortable" Izzy gave Riley a look

"Its so obvious the cowboy likes you Riles and I think you like him to. He's perfect for you! And unlike the bitch of the underworld he treats you right." Maya encouraged Riley, "Come on. He's smitten. Come on girl power ask him out!" Maya and Smackle cheered at the idea while Riley quickly drank the rest of her wine before pouring more. Trying to ease the anxiety she felt at the thought of asking out Lucas.

"Maya I told you in the beginning of the year I'm not doing that. If someone wants to ask me out and I have feelings for him or her I'll say yes. But. I'm not making the first mood. Not what after it lead to last time."

"Riles…" Maya sighed and tried a new tactic she had to know if Riley did have feelings for Lucas, "So if Lucas asked you out on a date you'd say yes?"

Riley thought for a long moment while both Smackle and Maya held their breaths, "Yes. If Lucas were to ask me out I'd probably say yes…" Riley couldn't help but grin at the thought "He's just so nice and he smells really good and he has nice hair." Riley giggled and they could tell the wine had started to get to their friend. Riley frowned, "I miss him. I love you two but you two don't snuggle with me like he does. He also lets me hold his hand a lot. He's so nice." Both girls couldn't help but smile and giggle as Riley rambled on about Lucas.

They shared some more laughs and did a mask and while Riley was in the bathroom Maya turned to Izzy. "We should get the boys up here. See if we can't push little miss giggles over there and Ranger Rick together."

Smackle grinned, "It would be nice to see my beloved." Smackle quickly took out her phone and texted the boys. Farkle responded they would be over in ten minuets tops. The girls high fived and laughed together as they waited for the boys, but were quickly overcome with concern when Riley came out of the bathroom with a pale face. Before they had time to react the boys came in

Lucas was thrilled, he had wanted to spend more time with Riley but he didn't want to interrupt their girls' night. But apparently Smackle and Maya wanted them to all hang out together, and he wasn't complaining. It meant more time with Riley and before he knew it they were at their apartment. He quickly burst through their door excited to see Riley but he immediately noticed that something was wrong. She was ghost pale and clutching her phone and looked like she was about to start sobbing. Before anyone could react he pulled her into a bear hug hoping to comfort her. She started to cry as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

Their friends where shocked at how fast Lucas had reacted, he just came in the door and within seconds he was comforting Riley. And it definitely seemed to be working. None of the friends could remember a time when they had calmed Riley down that fast. She was a sensitive soul and Paula had often resulted in her crying but it usually took a good twenty minuets to get her to calm down. And within minuets she had calmed down and was hugging Lucas back with a tight grip.

Once Riley had been able to calm down she pulled away from Lucas but quickly grabbed his hand, she knew she needed to explain but she was still shaken up and needed a physical reminder that he was there. She took a deep breath and exclaimed, "So um…lets sit down so I can explain." Everyone found their seats; Lucas was sitting so close to Riley on the ground their legs were touching, not that she was complaining.

"Paula texted me…" Riley stopped talking for a second as a choras of "That bitch!" and "The devil." And "fuck her" were heard from her friends and they didn't even know what she said, Izzy noticed that.

"What exactly did she say Bubbles?" Izzy asked with an encouraging look

Riley took a deep breath and pulled out the phone and read, " _You're just an insecure bitch. I treated you the way you deserved, so I don't know why you broke up with me. Whatever its not like you could do better than me. No one likes you anyway you hoar."_ Riley's voice quivered as she finished reading it.

"That's not true!" Lucas shouted, "Sorry that was loud. But Ri you have to know that isn't true right? Anyone would be lucky to have you. You deserve more than her." Lucas pulled her back into his chest as more tears came down her face. Zay plopped down next to her, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah Sugar, any one of us would be lucky to date you. And we're blessed to have you in our lives. Don't cry." Riley nodded from her place in my Lucas chest trying her best to dry up her tears. Once she had finished crying she turned towards the group,

"Sorry if I ruined the night…I know it was supposed to be fun" Maya cut her off,

"Riles you didn't ruin the night, Paula did. And if she texts again don't open it okay? Just give it to one of us and we'll delete it. Right guys?" Maya gave everyone a look as she glanced around, they all nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Riley we're here to help you in anyway we can. We love you, you're our friend." Farkle told her giving her a big smile.

Riley simply nodded, she had curled herself up in Lucas' lap with her cheek resting comfortably on his chest.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Zay suggested, since it was going to Halloween next they decided on watching _Halloweentown._ They had a nice time watching it and when it was over they put another movie in and another. After the third movie Smackle went off to bed with Farkle following along proclaiming he was to tired to go back to his room. Zay called the couch not wanting to leave either and Lucas figured he'd sleep on the floor. But first he had to find a way to get Riley to bed without waking her up, during the last movie her crying and drinking had gotten to her and she had fallen asleep in her place on Lucas' lap. Not that he was complaining at all, he loved being able to hold the brunette close to him.

What he didn't enjoy was the smirk Maya was giving him.

"Well Ranger Rick, what are you going to do about the sleeping princess there? She wont move unless you make her."

"Well short-stack what do you suggest I do?" Lucas asked back with a smirk of his own, he liked the playful teasing with Maya. It reminded him of his younger sister and him.

"You can just put her in bed, she's already in pjs and her door is open. Either way I'm going to bed. Goodnight losers." Mays gave them a peace sign as she retreated to her own room. Lucas weighed his options and ultimately decided on picking her up bridal style, it was easiest with how she was placed in his lap and the way she was griping his shirt in her sleep.

He thought he had done a pretty good job of putting her in bed, until he started to pull the covers over her. And she shot up almost hitting him in the head with her own.

"Lucas? What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes, he tried not to get lost in her sleep filled voice as he answered her.

"You fell asleep watching the movie, I was just putting you in bed. Zay's sleeping on the couch and Farkle is with Smackle." He filled her in just in case she went to the bathroom at night and was freaked out seeing some guys asleep in her living room.

"What about you?" Riley asked concern evident in her voice

"I was going to sleep on the floor, you girls have tons of blankets." Lucas shrugged

"No. That's dumb. You stay here with me. My bed's big enough for two. And I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Lucas was tried to shake off the shock of getting to share a bed with _Riley._ He knew his feelings were growing for her and this was about to put him over the edge. He wanted to ask her on a date but he was so unsure if she had feelings for him. He decided he had to talk to Maya.

"Lucas are you coming in or not? I'm cold" Riley's voice shook him out of his thoughts

He quickly slipped into the bed with her, and as soon as he was under the covers he felt her cozy up to him. He had worn basketball shorts over and he almost jumped a mile in the air when he felt Riley's cold fit touch his leg.

"Holy shit Ri, your feet are cold."

"I told you I was cold, but its better now because you're here and you're warm." Riley sleepily mumbled as she drifted off.

The next morning when Riley woke up she moved to stretch but couldn't when she felt an arm around her torso. She opened her eyes and realized that she _did_ in fact invite Lucas to sleep in her bed with her last night and somehow throughout the night she had ended up on top of him. Not that she was going to complain, being with Lucas always gave her a sense of calm and after last night she desperately needed it. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. But it was hard, she'd been with Paula for almost a year and most days she struggled not to hear the words thrown at her in anger or because Paula felt like she looked too happy. She'd been doing so well, but once again Paula had to ruin it. A few silent tears fell down her face and she tried to wipe them away but Lucas beat her to it. He had woken up when she had attempted to stretch but Riley had been lost in her head to notice.

"Hey beautiful girl, don't cry." Riley let out a forced laugh and when Lucas gave her a questioning look

"Its just…you're so nice to me and say things like that. And I was thinking about Paula and her words, and how even though we dated for almost a year she was never as nice to me as you are. And we're not even dating." Riley stated with a sad shrug before he could respond Riley rolled off him and into a standing position.

"Come on sleepyhead lets get some breakfast. If the others are up they can come too" Riley pulled him out of the bed and into the kitchen. Lucas was still a little shocked that he had spent the night sleeping next to her. They found their friends all mulling around waiting for the pair, no one said anything expect Maya gave both of them a look that made Riley's face flush. The gang headed to a cheap nearby diner for some breakfast. Just as they sat down Riley's phone dinged and without thinking Riley grabbed it and oh how she wished she hadn't.

It was another text from Paula that read, " _You're nothing without me Riley. You just stay in Rileytown all day well your friends put up with your silliness. Grow up bitch._ " Lucas quickly noticed Riley stiffen next to him and when he saw the look she was giving her phone he gently took it out of her hand.

"Riley, whatever Paula is telling you is a lie. And we're you going to give us your phone to delete the texts?" Lucas asked with a slight reprimanding tone.

"I was going to! But it just dinged and I look at it and there it was" Riley stated with a sad tone. Lucas noticed that the light that shone from her was dimming he wanted to help, and an idea came to mind.

"Farkle can you like make it so that it doesn't show what Paula has texted Riley until you open the phone?" Farkle gave Lucas a smirk,

"Yeah it'll take me like two minuets" He held out his and hand for the phone and after a few moments he gave it back to Riley

The group had a good time at the diner joking around and Riley seemed to get lighter with each moment. As they were walking back to campus Riley's phone dinged once again with a notification. She glanced at and wordlessly handed it to Lucas.

He opened the text and tried not to look at it but that was easier said then done. The text, _"You're a greedy cheater. Just like all bi people. That's why we didn't work out."_ Lucas thought it sounded eerily familiar but he couldn't place it as he handed Riley back her phone, she returned it to her pocket and grabbed his hand as they walked.

She wouldn't tell anyone if they asked but she was still shaken by the message she had read at breakfast and she was hoping Lucas could help her push those feelings away. Lucas gave her hand a squeeze and a dazzling smile that she returned. He was happy she seemed to be feeling better, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling about the text. _Why did the wording sound so familiar?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The usual warnings for emotional abuse still stand. Also thank you all for the lovely reviews! If you're enjoying the story let me know! Next time: a certain cowboy asks out a certain quirky brunette**

"Hey Maya!" Lucas quickly slid into the booth with his coffee across from Maya who had her laptop open and was drinking some tea "Is Riley here or coming?" He looked around to see if he could spot the brunette

Maya smirked as she watched Lucas' head swivel around looking for her usual counterpart, "Nope Ranger Rick, just me and maybe Farkle if he stops by. I left her at home she was napping, thank god."

"What do you mean thank god?" Lucas asked his eyebrows pinching together

"She hasn't been sleeping a lot at night, it's the Paula texts. She's not reading them but its still upsetting her." Maya shrugged, "Why were you looking for her? I'm sure she could use a napping buddy" Maya gave him a wink as his face flushed

"Nope, that's great actually. I wanted to talk to you without Riley around"

Just then Farkle slid in next to Maya, "What's this about wanting to talk without Riley around? You aren't like going to tell us you secretly hate or something? Because Maya will jack you up son."

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh, "No nothing like that…opposite actually." Lucas took a gulp and avoided eye contact with Maya as Farkle, "I… _like_ her and I um wanted to ask her out but I didn't know how she'd react. And I love our friendship and if she wouldn't want to go out with me I didn't want to ruin it so I figured I'd ask Maya to see if she knew what Riley…" Lucas was cut off by Maya and Farkle laughing

"Oh my god Ranger Rick, you're dense." Maya flicked a fake tear away as Farkle spoke up

"Riley is completely smitten with you. There's some weird draw she has to you, I've never seen anyone calm her down as quickly as you did a few weeks ago when the texts started."

"Plus you two are always holding hands, she never tries to hold anyone's else's hand. I mean mine on occasion. But its like it calms her or something, all I know is that even if you don't notice it that girl is into you. I'd say go for it Huckleberry." Maya gave him a smile as she sipped her tea, "You might even see a little more of the Riley we used to know before Paula"

"Do you think you could tell me more about Riley and Paula? I know I know it's not your story to tell," Lucas piped up when he saw Maya about to protest, "But I know next to nothing. Just like a baseline of their relationship? Maybe more of Riley before?" Lucas gave a hopeful smile.

Farkle and Maya had a nonverbal conversation before Farkle spoke up,

"Riley was a lot more open before Paula, she was loud and silly and goofy. She was a little sunshine queen." Farkle smiles as he continues, "When we were in middle school we had to take an aptitude test and hers told her she should be a bunny farmer."

Lucas smiled he could see Riley surrounded by bunnies, he was shaken out of the thought when Maya spoke up

"She was like that still when her and Paula and her _started_ dating. I think it was what got Paula to say yes when Riley asked her out. Paula was all tough looking and scowling but Riley just went over and put a smile on her face. Well for a while. I don't know exactly what happened, but overtime Riley's little sunshine-inner-light started to fade. She was constantly apologizing for doing Riley things. Like Riley loves to sing, well she used to, and she would sing everything she did. I have this one distinct memory when she was dating Paula for a few months and she was making pancakes and Riley started singing as she mixed the ingredients. And she realized what she was doing and got this look of horror on her face and apologized profusely even when I told her it was fine." Maya shook her head

"And as you know Riley is a super affectionate person, and like over time Paula just wouldn't hold her hand or let her put her head on her shoulder. Or basically let her touch her. Riley insisted that it was just how Paula was, but they weren't like that in the beginning", Farkle added in

"The biggest thing that I think did Riley in is that Riley's proud of her bisexuality. Like she uses the label a lot and when people tried to call her a lesbian when they knew she also was into guys she went off. At first Paula seemed chill with it, but over time I don't know what happened but Paula became really bi-phobic about it. Paula's a lesbian and she too has a lot of pride about it too. Which is great but she started just making really nasty comments about being bisexual, which did not fly with me at all." Maya shook her head, "Anyway that's all I can tell you from my perspective the rest has _got_ to come from Riley."

"Of course, I just wanted to get a better idea of what Riley's been through, the last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable. Hey do either of you have a picture of Paula? I've never seen one of her"

"Oh sure, yeah this will be good you can keep an eye out for her." Farkle pulled up his phone and scrolled through until he found one.

"This is them, I think they were going out? I can't remember" Farkle explained as he handed his phone to Lucas. Lucas just started at the phone completely flabbergasted, he was sure he looked like a dying fish.

"I..I know her." He finally managed to say, he was completely shocked that the girl who had hurt his sunshine was his lab partner at some point.

"Well yeah Huckleberry we all know Riley" Maya gave him a look but Lucas shook his head.

"No. Paula. She was my last lab partner; Tony and me are partners now. Because we switch around in this class but it was her at first, no wonder those biphobic texts to Riley sounded so familiar." Lucas handed the phone back to Farkle. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, his lab partner Paula and Riley's ex girlfriend Paula had always been two separate people. He had wanted to punch her in the face before but now he _really_ wanted to.

"I have to go." Lucas quickly, got up he didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he wanted to talk to Riley first. Before he fully left the café he doubled back. "And please don't say anything to Riley about me asking her out until I do, I want my moment to be my moment." And with that Lucas took off in the direction of Riley, Smackle, and Maya's apartment.

Farkle moved to where Lucas was sitting and faced Maya,

"Wonder what he'll do." He mused at Maya, they both knew Lucas had a history of anger but he had told them he hadn't fought since middle school early high school

"I'm not sure" Maya shrugged, "He's probably going to talk to Riley. So probably nothing. She wouldn't let me do anything to Paula I doubt she'll let good 'ol Huckleberry do anything."

"So what do you think about that? Riley and Lucas? Lucas and Riley, Liley, Rucas?" Farkle questioned with a raised brow

"Oh those two? Totally already in love and they don't even know it. They're perfect for one another Farkle! Did you see his face when he first saw her?" Maya gushed, "And they're already drawn to each other. Did you see how fast he reacted when he came in and she was crying?" Maya gushed as Farkle chuckled

"You seem excited for their potential relationship"

"He makes Riley happy, and ultimately that's all I really want." Maya shrugged, "I know we'll never completely get the old Riley back but he brings out that light I thought we lost. If they make each other happy, we should do everything in our power to push them together if they don't get there on their own."

"Agreed" Farkle proclaimed with a smile

Lucas was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that before he knew it he was knocking on Riley's door.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him, Riley answered the door wearing her hair up in a bun the purple tips peaking through, her face adorned with glasses he didn't know she wore, and a flannel with cropped leggings. She looked happy to see him as she pulled him for a hug

"Lucas! I wasn't expecting to see you, what's up?"

"Um…I wanted to talk to you. Nothing bad…. just yeah. I like your glasses. I didn't know you wore them?" Lucas touched the legs gently as he looked into her eyes

"Um yeah, I usually wear contacts. I have the ones you can wear for a week straight but they started to mess with my eyes so I got regular ones. But until they come I'm rocking my glasses. I don't wear them a lot, um Paula said they made me look like a nerd" Riley told him with a shrug and a glance at the ground, like she usually did when she gave him an explanation involving her ex-girlfriend.

"Well you do look a little like a nerd" Lucas teased with a gentle tone and nudge of his shoulder, "But a very cute nerd" Riley's cheeks flamed red with the compliment

"You said you wanted to talk about something? You want to come to my room?" Lucas nodded as they sauntered over to her room

"Oh shit!" Riley quickly moved to clean up the various papers and books piles lying around her room "Sorry for the mess I was trying to get inspiration for a poem so I was rehashing old notes and yeah." Lucas just chuckled and helped her put her notes in a pile on her desk. They sat down on the ground facing each other.

"So Luke, you wanted to talk to me?" Riley gave him a smile and an encouraging look

"Um, well I was talking with Farkle and Maya and the topic of Paula came up," Lucas saw Riley flinch and try to hide her grimace. But Lucas took note and scooted to be seated next to her as he grabbed her hand. "And I realized that I had never seen a picture of her before, so I asked ya know for reference. And while Farkle showed me and I know her Riley." He felt Riley stiffen next to him and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"H-how do you know her?" Riley asked, her voice timid.

"She was last lab partner before we switched. But she's still in our class. And god Riley, I didn't like her at all before. But knowing that she hurt you? Part of me really wants to just walk up to her and punch her in her face."

"No! Please don't!" Riley turned to Lucas as she shouted, looking into his eyes tears were threating to spill out of her eyes, "I just don't want you to get involved in all the issues with her. It's my problem, I don't want you to be dragged in", tears were spilling out of her eyes now and Lucas moved to wipe them away. Riley was so tired of Paula she had figured when she broke up with her that all these issues would be over, but nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

"Ri shh shh, its okay. If you don't want me to get involved with it at all, I won't. I'll respect your wishes." Lucas pulled her into a hug hoping to soothe her, and it worked quickly. Once she had calmed down he pulled her head out of his chest and gave him a small smile as she wiped her face.

"Sorry I'm always crying on you about my ex-girlfriend."

"Ri, I'm here for whatever you need. And I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted to talk to you about it. One of my favorite things is talking to you." Lucas grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss as Riley giggled, "You want to go get some pancakes? Or make some pancakes?" Lucas smiled knowing pancakes were Riley's pick me up food.

"Can we make pancakes? I don't want to leave and it'll be fun! I have sprinkles and chocolate chips!" Riley clapped excitedly and pulled Lucas off the ground.

"Whatever you want Sunshine" Riley blushed and giggled at the nickname a warm feeling spreading through her. Lucas smiled as he followed her into the kitchen and started helping her make pancakes. He couldn't help but loose track of time as he hung out with the brunette. He still wanted to ask the brunette out, but that was for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Usual trigger warnings apply. Let me know what you're thinking about the story! What do you think about Paula? Don't be a silent reader!**_

Lucas wasn't sure how he kept ending up this in position with Riley, but he wasn't complaining. It seemed every time the two hung out recently Riley would end up asleep on him in some fashion. She was currently curled up in a shape that resembled a kidney bean with her head on his lap. He smiled down at her, his little Riley-Bean. Some hair had fallen over her face and moved it away, as he did this she started to whimper in her sleep. Lucas wasn't sure what to do because he wasn't sure if he should wake her, so he settled for petty her hair and murmuring reassurance. But it wasn't long before her eyes shot open and she was wiping away tears.

Just as she woke up Maya entered the door, smiling at first at the sight of Riley and Lucas together. But her smile quickly disappeared as she saw Riley was wiping away tears.

"Oh Honey" Maya kneeled down to be at eye level from where Riley was still in her bean shape on the couch, "Do you want to talk about this one?"

"N-n-o. It's the same one as before anyway." Riley sighed deeply as she closed her eyes "I'm going to go to my spot." Lucas assumed that meant she was going to her room and he would have to leave. But he didn't want to leave when Riley was still clearly in distress. "Lucas? Do you want to come with me?" Riley asked timidly realizing she was still in his lap as he looked down at her.

"I would love to." He answered genuinely giving her a warm smile and getting lost in her eyes while she did the same with his. It wasn't until Maya cleared her throat that they realized what they were doing.

"We're still meeting up for diner at Tony's right?" Maya asked, Tony's was their little on-campus diner. If they didn't feel like eating at the cafeteria, they ate at Tony's.

"Of course Peaches, my spots by there anyway. Let me just grab my coat and we can go." Riley slowly got off Lucas, and Lucas found himself already missing her warmth. When Riley walked out she handed Lucas her phone and he saw a stream of texts from Paula, he deleted all of them without reading them. Knowing that reading them would only anger him more. Once he handed back Riley her phone, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

As they walked to where Riley's spot was they talked like they did, Riley talked about the topic for the poem she was working on. Lucas talked about his biology class and what they were learning about. It wasn't long before they reached a single bench by some trees near the river on their campus. It wasn't far from the docs but because of the slight distance and trees it felt like it was in a whole other place.

"This is my spot" Riley mentioned as she plopped down on the bench pulling him down with her, "I started coming here freshman year because it felt safe and so much was changing. I started coming here more when Paula and I started dating, because I was looking for a sense of security, even if I didn't realize it. And I've becoming here after my nightmares." Riley mumbled the last part, "Sorry I keep sleeping on you by the way I don't mean to."

"Riley, if you want to sleep on me for the rest of your life you can. I don't mind it you always look cute. You looked like a little bean today, a little Riley-Bean." Lucas smiled at her getting lost in her big brown eyes. Lucas had wanted to wait, he was going to make a plan to ask her out to tell her how much she meant to him. But looking into her eyes surrounded by trees he knew he couldn't wait anymore.

"Riley I wanted to ask you something, or talk to you about something." When a look of panic crossed Riley's face he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Its nothing scary, at least I hope not." He gulped. "I wanted to do this in a special way but you look at me with your big brown eyes and I just loose all my senses. But you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Lucas" Riley gave him a smile urging him to continue

"And I like you. Like a lot. I like _like_ you." He noticed a blush on her cheeks as her smile widened, "And I was wondering if this Friday night. You would do me the honor of going on a date with me? Maybe?"

Riley's smile faded a little bit "I like _like_ you too Lucas, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"What? Why?" Lucas asked trying to keep his heart from breaking; she had said she liked him too.

"I have a lot of baggage Lucas" Riley pulled her hand out of his and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. "And I don't think its fair to start something with you when I'm still working on it."

"But Riley" Lucas gave a sigh trying to respect her posture and the withdrawal of her hand, "I know you have some baggage. I do too; I'm still working on my anger. But I was hoping that we could work on our issues together? Just because you have some baggage doesn't mean I still don't like you. I _really_ like you and I _really_ want to take you out on a date Friday."

"Y-you don't care that I'm bisexual?" Riley asked timidly, turning her head back towards Lucas still lying in on her knees.

"What? Of course not! That doesn't bother me at all. Is that what you were worried about?" Lucas asked watching her open back up, putting her legs down and turning towards him.

"One of the things. It's just. Paula did a real number on me Luke." Some tears pricked her eyes "And I know I haven't really told you a lot about it. And I want to, _so_ bad but I'm not ready."

"Well" Lucas gently grabbed her hand so their palms were touching, "Do you want to tell me a little about it? Would that make you feel better? And maybe say yes to going on a date with me?" Lucas asked the last part with a smile, feeling some hope come back. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on a date with him. It was that she was scared of her issues.

Riley took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Really?" Lucas asked hopefully

Riley smiled back at him, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you on Friday. But I want to tell you some of what went down. Because…um… I want you to know and I'm not ready to tell you the whole story but I can tell you part. Is that okay?" Riley asked timidly

"I would love nothing more than for you to talk with me" Lucas told her giving her a wide grin

Riley gulped as she turned to sit cross-legged facing him watching Lucas do the same so he was facing her, "It started off really well. But I've always been an insecure person, its always-mattered more what my friends and others think about me than what I think. And I was very upfront about that with Paula and she said she was fine with it, same with me being bisexual. I've always known. I had a boyfriend for a while in middle school; I went on a few dates with girls and boys in high school. But before her my longest relationship was a boy I dated from Junior Year until middle of senior year, but um. We just decided being friends was better." Lucas nodded to show her he was listening " And she was a lesbian, and I think me being bi started to bother her. I think that she was insecure too because she started to get really jealous anytime I spent time with any boy who wasn't Farkle. And then girls. And um she would yell at me a lot. For little things she didn't like that I did like sing as I did thing. And um if I did something she didn't like she wouldn't let me hold her hand, or she wouldn't show me affection. She made me feel like shit if I didn't do what she wanted and half the time she seemed to get mad for no reason. And I didn't realize it until we broke up." Riley took a deep breath, "But that's a whole other thing."

Lucas squeezed her hand, "I really appreciate you telling me and I'll try to keep my jealousy under control. I don't want you getting flashbacks or feel like I'm anything like Paula. And whenever you're ready I'd love to hear the rest of your story Riley-Bean." He smiled at her until he saw the curious look she was giving him.

"Riley-Bean?" She questioned him with a smile enjoying the mortified look on his face

"Oh my gosh it just slipped out! I'm so sorry!"

"No Lucas its okay, I like it. Paula never gave me nicknames, even though I gave her a few." The two got lost in each other's eyes until Riley's phone when off seeing it was from Maya asking if they were coming to diner. She showed Lucas the text and he pulled her up

"Come on Riley-Bean" Lucas enjoyed her little giggle and blush. They ordered their food and sat by their friends holding hands under the table the entire time.

Riley got up to the bathroom giving Lucas a sweet smile and resisting the urge to kiss his scruffy cheek. As soon as she was out of earshot Maya was hounding him with questions.

"Did you ask her yet? Did she say yes? Are you two in love?"

"Wow Maya slow down, yes I asked her out and she said yes. She also told me a little more about Paula." Smackle, Farkle and Maya shared a look out of the 6 of the friends they knew the most about the relationship.

"That's great Lucas. Now make sure you don't hurt her, just because we were not allowed to do anything to Paula doesn't mean we can't make you disappear if you hurt our sunshine." Farkle stated firmly

"Yes Lucas, I know what chemicals to use to make your bones disappear so they will never find you if you hurt my Bubbles." Smackle stated with a proud grin and even Zay stepped up.

"Yeah man, please don't hurt her. I like being friends with Riley, I don't want your dumb head running it."

"Of course I'm not going to hurt her."

"That's right, because you love her" Maya stated with a wide grin

"Guys" Lucas groaned

Riley sitting back down next to him cut him off and she looked upset and was holding her wrist in a funny way.

* * *

As Riley was washing her hands she noticed Paula come and wished she had had Maya or Smackle come with her. Before she knew it Paula was in her personal space.

"Wow Riley. Going back to dick I see?" When Riley gave her a look of confusion Paula continued "I saw you and Lucas holding hands. I don't know what he sees in you, and honestly what you see in him when you could have this?" Paula gestured to herself, Riley tried to speak but Paula talked over her. "And honestly all you have going for you is this tight little ass" Paula leaned closer squeezing Riley's butt. That was it for Riley.

"What the fuck Paula. Just stop. Stop texting me stop staying stuff. You treated me like shit when we dated, and I'm done. And don't fucking touch me" Just as Riley went to walk away Paula gripped her arm tightly pulled her towards her once more before shoving Riley harshly to the ground. Riley landed on her wrist in a funny way and gave a cry of pain.

"Whatever. You're nothing." And with that Paula left the bathroom while Riley tried to compose herself. She quickly realized though that all she really wanted was Lucas and her friends. She was overjoyed he had the guts to ask her out, and didn't take no for an answer. She really liked him and right now she wanted his comfort and the feel of his scruffy cheek on her head when he hugged her.

As soon as she sat down Lucas had realized something was wrong, he noticed her holding her wrist.

"Riley what happened?" He asked as her gently took her wrist looking at it to see if anything was broken.

"Paula was in the bathroom" Riley sniffled trying not to cry, "She said some stuff and pushed me down that's why my wrist hurts." After giving her wrist a kiss Lucas pulled her into a bear hug as well as he could without either of them standing. "She saw us holding hands and tried to convince I couldn't do better than her. And um she grabbed my butt." Riley did her best to avoid eye contact as she told the group the last part.

"If you weren't holding my hand I would go find her and teach her a lesson. But for you Riley-Bean I'll stay out of it." Lucas let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders as he gave her a head a kiss.

"Honey please let me jack her up!" Maya protested as the rest of her friends echoed out in a series of similar responses.

"No, just leave it. I told her off. It'll only make it worse if you all get involved. Please." Riley gave them all puppy dog eyes. They all begrudgingly agreed. Going back to their food and laughing.

At one point Riley had reached up her hand to hold the fingers that Lucas had on her shoulder and she leaned more into him. She was still upset but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Lucas seemed to know both these things, as he would occasionally kiss her head or squeeze her hand.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lucas helping Riley put her coat on saw Paula starting at Riley with an expression he didn't like. It was slightly possessive and lustful and he didn't like it one bit. He put his arm around Riley's shoulders again, while she looped her arm around his waist giving him a squeeze. Paula followed Lucas' arm to his face and glared. He gave her a look that showed he was not messing around with her. And apparently he had been glaring back at her for to long because Riley grabbed his hand and pulled him along. But not before Paula flipped him off. He scowled at her puffing out his chest, as they walked he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Paula. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Riley kissed his cheek out of nowhere. When he looked down at her she was blushing like crazy. But she seemed pleased with herself and the wide grin that was plastered across Lucas' face showed he was pleased to. He couldn't wait until their date.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter also has some physical/sexual abuse i.e. butt grabbing/boob grabbing without consent. There is also drinking. So if etheir of these things bother you, proceed with caution.**

It was finally Friday and both Riley and Lucas were beyond excited for their date. They had spent the rest of the week stealing longing glances at each other and holding hands. Riley had resisted the urge to kiss Lucas a few times when he complicated her and told her how much he cared for her. And Lucas was still over the moon that Riley had said yes to the date, and that she liked him. Riley was currently flouncing around her room trying to finish getting ready as Maya stood in her doorway. It was early October and Riley was easily cold so she had opted for a pink sweater with jeans and boots but she couldn't for the life of her get her second boot on.

She finally got in on plopped on her bed where Maya joined her,

"Peaches, should I be scared?" Riley asked timidly

"Of Lucas? Sure Honey be as scared as you like." Maya responded with a good-hearted chuckle. Riley sat up and faced Maya,

"I just mean, I hope this is a start of a relationship with Lucas, and last time I got myself into a relationship…well it didn't end well"

"Oh Riles, Lucas is nothing like Paula. He has been smitten with you since the minute you met. Don't let the fear of your past ruin your future. Okay? Promise me you won't let Paula get in your head and ruin what you could have with Lucas." Maya told Riley with a serious expression

"I promise Peaches, I think I'm just excited and anxious. He should be here soon." Just then a knock at their front door startled Riley.

"Well that should be him, have fun Riles. Remember what you promised!"

Lucas was in shock as Riley opened her door. She was always beautiful to him, but there was something about the fact that they were going on a date that made this moment extra special. As she stepped out and shut the door Lucas realized he hadn't said anything as he grabbed her hand looking over her once more before settling his eyes on her face, enjoying the blush that was already coating her cheeks.

"You look wow" he smiled at her pretty giggle as she gave his hand a squeeze

"You look pretty wow yourself" Riley told him giving him a once over. He had on jeans and his typical boots and a blue flannel that seemed to fit his body perfectly. Since it was early October he had a jacket on over it but had left it open. "You never told me where we were going?" Riley questioned as they started walking out of her building

"Well I'd figure we'd to go Suzie's for dinner if that's alright with you. I know how much you love that diner." Suzie's was a diner near campus and Riley had mentioned in passing on several occasions that it was one of her favorite places on earth.

"Lucas! That's perfect! How did you know I like it so much?" Riley couldn't remember explicitly telling him that she loved Suzie's.

"Oh, you've just mentioned it in passing a few times" Lucas gave her a smile as Riley's smile grew wider. She couldn't help but feel butterflies at the thoughtfulness of their date already. Paula never put this much effort into what they did together.

But Lucas wasn't Paula and Riley was determined to make this night a good one. The waitress at Suzie's recognized Riley right away and sat them in her favorite booth.

Lucas figured they'd sit across from each other, but Riley slid in right next to him.

"Is this okay?" Riley asked timidly "I just figured this is a date…and uh"

"It's perfect, it allows me to do this" Lucas put his arm around Riley as she leaned into him sighing in content at being engulfed in Lucas' sent. She was so close and she smelled so good it was all Lucas could do not to kiss her.

"So uh, what do you think you're going to get? I was thinking some type of pancake." Lucas asked trying to distract himself

"I think I'm going to get chocolate chip pancakes and maybe a strawberry smoothie…but I usually can't finish it. Would you like to split it with me?" Riley asked as she bit her lip, trying to keep from leaning in closer and kissing him. She wasn't sure if it was because they were on a date but her usual urge to kiss him had increased ten fold.

"I would love to Princess" Lucas brushed some hair away from her face

"Princess?" Riley blinked at him prettily a smile spreading across her face, Paula never gave her nicknames no matter how much she wanted one

"Oh um, if you don't like it I don't have to call you that. I can stick with Riley-Bean." Lucas was worried he had made her uncomfortable, but it had just slipped out. Riley fiercely shook her head no

"No, I really like it when you give me nicknames, it makes me feel special. And Paula never gave me nicknames as a sweet thing. When she didn't call me my name it was mean spirited." Riley gave a sad smile she ran her hand through his hair to calm him down because she could sense he was getting upset.

Lucas was going to say something more but the waitress came to get their order and before he could continue Riley was looking at him with her big brown eyes and he lost all his senses.

"Lucas will you tell me a secret?" Riley asked him sweetly, Lucas knew in that moment that as long as she was looking at him with her big brown doe eyes he couldn't deny her. He told her about how in middle school he helped his horse Sophia give birth to her foal. Riley was sure her heart was going to explode from the look love and excitement on his face. Riley told him how she used to have award ceremonies for herself when she was in high school. Lucas quickly became more and more enamored with his date. They got their food and ate, swapping secrets and stories. Riley shared stories about her and Maya's shenanigans and Lucas told her about Zay and his shenanigans. They shared the strawberry smoothie each with their own straw, and held hands. They are their pancakes and took bites off the others plates. It was probably the best date either of them had ever had.

After one story Lucas was laughing and Riley knew she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She placed her hands on Lucas' cheeks noticing the hitch in his breath. She didn't give herself time to back down before she brought her mouth to his. The kiss was slow and soft at first before both of them got lost in it. Lucas couldn't believe he was kissing Riley Matthews and more so that she had made the first move. But it wasn't long before he found himself getting lost in the kiss. His hands snuck around her waist as he brought her closer. And when he felt her trying to pry his lips open with her open, he left her in. Trying not to moan at the feel of her tongue in his mouth and the taste of strawberries surrounding them.

Riley couldn't believe she was doing this, she was _never_ this bold but she couldn't help herself from deepening the kiss. He tasted like pancakes and strawberries and something else she couldn't place. But she knew she always wanted to be able to kiss him. She felt him pull away when he needed to catch his breath. She kept her eyes closed trying to savor the memory only opening them when she felt Lucas moving some hair away from her face.

"There are some moments you know you're going to remember and I'm pretty sure this entire date is one of them. I _really_ like you Riley and I know this is only our first date but I just really want you to be mine." Riley couldn't help the wide grin and blush that went over her face. "Riley Matthews will you do me the distinct honor of being my girlfriend?"

Riley couldn't speak she was so overjoyed so she nodded her head and felt his lips on hers again. When they finally parted after a long kiss Riley spoke, "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Soon after they got their cheek and Lucas insisted on paying and Riley felt her heart flutter at the gesture. He walked her home and she invited him inside. Maya and Smackle were no were to be seen but they hung out in Riley's room anyway snuggling on her bed and continuing talking.

"I had a really good time tonight Lucas…this is probably the best date I've ever been on." Riley smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead "I like you a lot. And I like how you give me nicknames and how you pay attention. I know I haven't told you everything about Paula but she never did those things. And they're so small but they mean so much Lucas. Thank you."

"Princess Riley-Bean," Riley didn't hold back her smile at the combination of her new nicknames, "I promise I will always do my best to keep you smiling. Okay?" Riley nodded and the two continued to talk and chat. It wasn't long before Riley felt her eyes getting heavy. Lucas noticed this and helped her get tucked into bed. Riley giggled as he told her a bedtime story about a cowboy and a princess who met and fell in love and lived happily ever after. Giving her a long kiss before he quietly shut her door. Maya saw him leaving and gave him a smirk with an eyebrow raise and he just shook his head at her bidding her goodbye.

The next morning both Riley and Lucas filled in their roommates on the events of last night. Both the boys and girls were overjoyed that the two officially together although Maya did comment that it was a bit faced. Riley just shrugged and told Maya it felt right with Lucas. And it wasn't long before others knew, word traveled fast around campus as well as through social media. Everyone who knew Riley and Lucas were thrilled for the couple, it was so evident that they were a good match. Everyone but Paula seemed to be excited for the couple. She constantly shot Lucas dirty looks but never got physical with him. This was probably do his size and muscle mass. Riley on the other hand she got more physical with. Anytime she would pass her she would grab her butt and give it a squeeze even though Riley repeatedly told her not to. They went out one night and when Lucas went to get a drink Paula grabbed her boob on the dance floor. Before either could say another word Lucas came back and pulled Riley away.

"I miss you'd let me do something Princess Bean" Riley giggled as she always did when he combined her nicknames, "I don't like seeing you get hurt. I can only glare at her so much."

"I know, but its my thing and I don't want to drag you into it." Riley sighed

"Riley, you're my girlfriend. So its my thing too. Just think about it okay?" Riley nodded and leaned up slightly so he'd kiss her. Lucas happily obliged leaning down slightly and giving her a sweet kiss that turned passionate fast. Riley giggled as they parted, "I'm going to get a drink."

As she was waiting for her drink Paula sat next to her

"So Ri-Ri you and Lucas? That's never going to last, you know you should be with me. We make the perfect team."

"Paula there is no way on God's green earth that we are getting back together. Just leave me alone." Riley got her drink and went to walk away as Paula grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to her face.

"Just remember what happened when we broke up, it'd be shame to have that happen to you again." Paula gave Riley's face an aggressive tap

Riley went back to Lucas trying to hold in her tears, but he noticed and wrapped her in his arms. Even though the music wasn't for slow dancing him and Riley swayed as her attempted to calm her down. It worked quickly and it wasn't long before they were headed home.

"Lucas can you stay the night with me? I just don't want to sleep alone." Riley asked Lucas with a shy expression as they neared her place

"Of course, like I said Riley-Bean anything to keep you smiling."

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Don't be a silent reader!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter deals heavily with emotional abuse, so if that's an issue proceed with caution**

Riley unlocked her door and let Lucas into the apartment. Smackle was spending the night with Farkle, and Maya was going to spend the night with her new girlfriend Lindsay. So it was just Riley and Lucas in the girls' apartment for the night. For this Riley was grateful, she didn't have the energy to try to convince Maya she was okay because in truth she wasn't. She was being haunted by the memories of the end of her relationship with Paula, and she just knew she was going to be having nightmares. She was glad she had Lucas with her; his presence alone offered a sense of comfort.

At this point they've been dating for a few weeks and Lucas occasionally spends the night, wither its because a sleepy Riley wont let him go or because they were up to late talking for Riley to allow him to walk back home. He has a few things here so that its not impossible or uncomfortable for him to do so. They brush their teeth side by side without much talk and Riley takes off her makeup while he gets changed and goes to the bathroom. She steals one of his shirts, its one of the reasons Lucas has a few shirts stocked here he knows Riley likes to sleep in them.

They get into Riley's bed on their sides and Lucas can feel the tension rolling off Riley in waves. But he knows she won't talk until she's ready. Riley tucks herself into Lucas chest as they both lay on their sides. Lucas drapes his arms around her and pets her hair trying to offer some comfort

"Tell me a happy story Luke" Riley mumbles and Lucas launches into a tale about a bunny rabbit and purple cat and their happy adventure through the gum-drop kingdom. It takes a bit but once hears Riley's breathing steady out he knows she's fallen asleep and he feels comfortable letting himself slip off as well.

All of a sudden Lucas is jolted awake, as usual Riley is laying completely on top on Lucas but unlike the peacefulness he usually sees on his girlfriend when he wakes up she is sobbing in her sleep and struggling in his grip. He tries to think of if he should wake her or not when her eyes shot open and she begins to cry harder. Lucas sits them both up and cradles her in his lap as he attempts to soothe her. It hurts his heart to see Riley cry like this but he isn't sure what else do to besides comfort her. Once she finally stops crying she sighs deeply and gives Lucas a sad smile,

"I've been having nightmares about Paula. And I thought if you stayed with me tonight they'd stay away. But apparently that isn't the case."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asks brushing some hair away from his girlfriends face

"I don't really remember a lot about my nightmares all I know is that I wake up crying and they're about Paula. They're mostly about our breakup and the end of our relationship and I really want to tell you about that...if its okay with you Luke." She gives him a sad smile and Lucas gives her head a kiss

"Of course Princess anything to make you feel better. How about we make some coco and we can sit on the couch and you can fill me in?" Riley just nods and follows him to the kitchen. He hands Riley her coco and she sighs.

"Okay like obviously Paula is a bitch and um like now I know that um it was an emotionally abusive relationship. And it became really apparent at the end, and you have to promise me that you won't punch a wall when I tell you about it. Please Lucas, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Lucas can tell that his girlfriend is already close to tears so he quickly agrees grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss.

"I promise and I'll be here through the whole story okay?" Riley nodded and took a sip of her coco.

"So things were really good in the beginning. But then slowly Paula started to bring me down and do things that I know now are not okay. But then I didn't see a problem with it. Like" Riley took a big gulp, "If I was five minuets late she'd make me pay her five dollars, and when she'd get stressed she'd take it on me. Like completely ignoring me for a few weeks, which made me feel like shit because I had thought I had done something wrong. And like if we we're playing a game she had to win and if I won she'd ignore me. Like she wouldn't talk to me or touch me for the rest of the day, and she'd make sure I knew it was my fault." Riley sighed deeply and took another sip of coco as Lucas drank some more of his "I've never felt so alone than the times she did that. And this is stuff that like Maya, Smackle and Farkle know because I'd come home sobbing about it. They all knew it wasn't right, but it had been going on for a while I just thought that I deserved it."

Lucas couldn't let that comment slide, "Riley you didn't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve to be treated like a princess."

Riley gave him a sad smile, "Thanks Luke, but um that's not the worst of it. So Paula's always been a jealous person who needs a lot of attention. She's an only child and her family is a big deal in her hometown. So she was just used to a lot of attention. So she'd always get mad when I hug out with other people. Which is mostly why you and I hadn't met until this year. Even though our friends were friends. That happened slowly and I didn't realize it, I just barley spent anytime with anyone besides her. But I liked her so much that I figured it was fine. Until about two months before I broke up with her." Riley took a sigh and closed her eyes. She hated this, she hated that she hadn't known it was abusive or wrong for Paula to treat her this way.

"She look a particular interest in keeping me from Maya. Maya and I have been best friends since birth, and she's basically my sister. But Paula thought there was something romantic there." Riley let out a humorless laugh, " I didn't even know that until I broke up with her. But I noticed it happening and I rather had a moment of 'its not okay that she's treating me like this'. So um. It was the day before I moved out we had just both finished finals and we were talking and I brought it up, the fact that she didn't want me hanging out with Maya." Riley's eyes pricked with tears "And she accused me of cheating on her, because I was bi. And Maya was bi. We couldn't just be friends. So I broke up with her and she-she lost it Luke." Lucas was just staring at her in awe, "I was crying because I didn't want to because I still liked her and wanted to be with her, but I wasn't going to loose my sister. And she started cursing me out and when I told her to stop. She decked me."

"She punched you in the face?" Lucas tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but that was impossible. After all the shit Paula had done to Riley while they were dating, the fact that she had punched her was over the line. Riley just nodded grabbing Lucas' hand and stroking her thumb across his knuckles.

"She was so mad, and hurt. I honestly don't think she saw me breaking up with her coming. She bruised my jaw and I fell on something weird so I cut part of my back open. I um actually have a scar from the fall." Riley lifted up the back of her shirt to show him, and there it was. Two inches long and a thin line, Lucas gave it a gentle kiss trying not to get lost in the site of her bare back. Riley sighed in content at the contact of her boyfriend's lips and her skin.

"Luckily everyone had moved out but me, my mom was coming the next day. So no one here knew. I just told them I broke up with her because I finally realized it wasn't healthy. I didn't tell them about her punching me or because it was because of Maya. You're the only one here who knows. Please don't tell them."

"Of course not Princess Riley-Bean, I won't say anything to them you don't want me to."

"And um toady when we were out she threated reminding me of the punch in the face I got when we broke up. And I just don't want to get hit again." Riley sniffled trying to hold in the tears, "And I was wondering if you'd teach me how to throw a punch. So I can defend myself?" Riley gave Lucas a hopeful look

"Of course anything for you Riley. You're one of the strongest people I know, you made it out on an emotionally abusive relationship and you seem to be doing so well. Anything I can do to help on the road to recovery. I'm curious you said I was the only one here who knew what was happening? Who else knows?"

"My mom, she had called me after it happened and it just came tumbling out. And then on our ride back home I told her everything. The first thing she said to me after I told her everything was 'You Riley will get through this; you are a strong amazon warrior. I so very fond and proud of you and I know you'll come out of this stronger than before.' Which made me cry because it's all I ever wanted was my mom to be proud of me." Riley let out a little laugh, "Then immediately after she started asking me if I wanted to sue Paula for assault. She's a lawyer so she knows people who could help if I wanted to. But it had just happened and I was still so confused on how someone who I almost loved could be so terrible to me. And how even through all the bad there was good. So I told her that I think I needed to heal first and she was okay with it. She got me signed up for therapy and filled my dad in on some of it, not all because he would for sure go after Paula." Riley sighed as she leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder, "And at this point I still don't want to press chargers for harassment even though I probably should. I just feel like this is something I need to do for myself. My mom keeps telling me that's okay, I talk to her every weekend anyway and I've been keeping her updated. She's been really supportive which has been really nice. It's made me feel less alone. Oh! She can't wait to meet you by the way, both my parents already think you're great."

"They do?" Lucas perked up hearing that the Matthews wanted to meet him

"Yeah I told them how great you are and how you haven't pushed me to share about Paula. I've told my mom how you tuck me in before you leave and how when you stay over you let me hog the covers. And how you don't mind that I somehow always end up on top of you when you sleep over." Riley gave him a smile feeling lighter after sharing her story.

"Wait, you told your mom I sleep with you sometimes?" Lucas gave her a look of hoar

"Well yeah, she doesn't care her and my dad have been married since like birth. Seriously Luke she doesn't care." Riley let out a big yawn as she snuggled more into his side. She was exhausted after sharing her story and she closed her eyes as she felt her boyfriend put a blanket over the two of them.

"Sleepy Princess?" Lucas gave Riley's head a kiss and set both of their hot cocoas down before putting his arm back around her shoulders and brining her closer.

"Yeah" Riley replied in a sleepy whiny voice

"You can take a nap Princess I'll be right here" Lucas gave her head another kiss. He was in awe of his girlfriend. She had been through so much with Paula and yet she was being so open with him, telling him things that not even Maya knew. He was glad that her mom had been there for her and that Mrs. Matthews had let her handle the situation how Riley wanted.

He was determined to keep her as safe as he could. He started thinking of how he was going to teach her to fight like she wanted he only fought of instinct. He figured he'd teach her how to box and he'd make sure to get some gloves. She didn't need to hurt her pretty hands. Lucas gave one of her hands a kiss and saw her smile in her sleep. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting this precious angel in front of him.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Don't be a silent reader!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is pretty fluffy, enjoy!**

Riley was laying on the floor of her apartment talking with Maya who was the on the couch.

"I just want my gloves to come! Like the dodging and general movements are fun. And like yes being able to doge Paula's ass-grabs have been great but I just want to punch something! And Luke won't let me do that until I have gloves." Riley complained, Lucas had started to teach Riley to box showing her some moves. It had been a few weeks since she told him all about Paula and they had immediately gotten to work on teaching her to box. But he instead she get gloves that fit her and not use the old ones that were in the gym.

"Honey, calm down you said he ordered them a few weeks ago they should be here any day. And I know Huckleberry just wants your hands to remain unharmed. He really cares about you Riley." Maya responded from her place on the couch. Riley couldn't help the smile overtaking her face. She knew to some extent that Maya was a tad jealous of all the time she was spending with Lucas, but Maya too was busy with her own girlfriend Lindsay. The two made an adorable pair, Riley had met Lindsay a few times and enjoyed her company. Lindsay was a writing major too but instead of a minor in photography she had a minor in painting. Which was how her and Maya had met.

"I know, and Peaches in case I forgot to tell you I like Lindsay and you a lot. She's nice, and she's got her own fire but its different than yours." Riley wanted to make sure that Maya knew she was still involved in her love-life even if she was busy with Lucas.

"Thanks Honey, I really like her too." Maya and Riley got wrapped up in their own thoughts on their significant others until there was a knock on the door. Riley groaned as she got up off the floor and answered it. But she let out an excited squeal as she saw who was behind it. There stood Lucas with a box.

He gave Riley a kiss as he came in, "Guess what came in Princess? Its your gloves!" Riley started jumping up and down and clapping. Maya smiled over at them from the couch she loved seeing Riley like this. She had been worried that Paula had shut this side down completely but Lucas seemed to brining it back out. Both girls watched as Lucas pulled out his pocketknife and started to open the box with a smirk on his face. Riley just about cried when she saw them, he had gotten her ones that had some purple on them knowing it was her favorite color.

"Ta-da! Your gloves Warrior-Princess Riley!" Riley simply stared at the gloves in awe giving Lucas a big hug and leaning her head against his chest.

"These are perfect Luke, thank you." Lucas couldn't help but beam with pride, after he ordered them for Riley he was worried she wouldn't like them. But her smile and hug was all he needed to know she adored them.

"Can we try them out now? Please!" Riley pleaded trying to give her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

"Riley its too late in the day for that, but we can go in the morning after breakfast. Okay?" Lucas responded avoiding looking her in the eyes knowing that if he did he would give in and now was not the best time to start.

"Well love birds I'm going to meet Lindsay I'll see you when I see you, I might just stay with her for the night. I'll text you Riles." The girls hugged as Maya left.

The two got snuggly on the couch with some popcorn and bits of chocolate mixed throughout, the perfect combination of salty and sweet. Riley's phone started to ring she was just going to ignore it but seeing it was her mom she answered.

"Hi Mommy! No I'm just hanging with Lucas." Lucas heard some murmuring on the other end, "Yep. Oh and the gloves he got me came in today! They have purple! They're perfect." Riley sighed happily as she leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder. "Okay I'll ask him." Riley covered the speaker on her phone and turned to her boyfriend. "My mom wants to talk to you, you can say no if you want. It's not big."

Lucas answered her with as much confidence as he could muster, "No, I'd like to talk to her." Riley said a few more words to her mom and bid her goodbye and handed her boyfriend the phone with a kiss to his cheek well she went to the bathroom, not wanting to make him more nervous than he was.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews it's nice to meet you, at least through the phone."

 _"Oh Lucas you can call me Topanga, I just wanted to thank you."_

"Thank me?" Lucas asked dumbfounded

 _"Yes you. I know you didn't know Riley before she dated Paula."_ Topanga said the girls name with such disgust Lucas couldn't imagine someone saying it with more, " _But she was so much lighter and happier before that. And I've noticed just from talking to her that she's getting back her light. And I also know that you're the new variable. You're really good for her Lucas, and from what my daughter tells me you sound like a great kid."_

"You're daughters a great person, and if I'm changing her. She's changing me to, I used to be a lot angrier but she calms me down." He heard Topanga chuckle

 _"My husband calls that one of the secrets of life: People Change People. He can't wait to meet you either. My son is also ecstatic that Riley is dating a boy again because in his words, "If they get married then I'll get a brother!"_ Topanga chuckled again, _"Are you going home for Thanksgiving because if not we would love to have you over here."_

"I am going home, but I am so honored that you'd invite me into your home. Thank you." Lucas couldn't believe he was already being invented over for the holiday, he wondered if Riley knew her mom was offering.

 _"Well I'll let you kids get back to what you were doing. Thank you again Lucas."_ Topanga signed off with a goodbye

"So how'd it go?" Riley plopped down next to Lucas intertwining their fingers

"It went really well, she told me that if I wasn't going back to Texas for Thanksgiving I could come have it with your family. Did you know she was going to ask me that?"

Riley blushed and giggled, "I brought up the idea before I knew you'd be going home. I thought it'd be nice to have you over." Riley snuggled deeper into Lucas, "I'm going to miss you over break." She stated shyly Lucas chuckled at her

"You're too cute." He leaned in and gave her a long kiss getting lost in the taste of her lips and her fingers in his hair. When they broke apart Riley laid her head on his chest and sighed. She'd never felt so content in her life.

"Stay." Riley whispered

"Always" Lucas gave her a kiss on her head

The next day they were at the gym winding down from working out. Lucas had shown Riley how to throw a punch and helped her practice her form and hitting the bag. She was surprisingly strong and he was confident that after a few weeks of working on her technique she'd be a pro.

They held hands as he walked back to her place fleshly showered and in different comfy clothes, "I surprisingly liked hitting something." Riley told him giggling slightly, "It felt nice to be forceful and slightly aggressive."

"Well you were a pro." Lucas told her, "And you know my hands are a little sore after you punching them. I'm pretty sure if you decked Paula she'd go down."

Riley got a weird look on her face but it passed as soon as it came, "I hope so. I'm glad we worked on dodging first, its already helped a lot." Riley let them into the apartment sitting down and sighing deeply she was tired and Lucas was looking her deep in thought. She raised her eyebrow at him in a questioning manner silently asking him to spill

He chuckled at her knowing him so well, "I was just thinking of cute you looked all fired up when boxing." He leaned in for a kiss and Riley let him a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sure you were. But that's not all. Spill." Riley gave him a look that left no room for argument.

"I was just thinking about why I started teaching you to box, don't get me wrong. I love moving you around and putting you in the right position." He gave her neck a light kiss smiling at her flushed face and pleased smile. "But like part of me is sad that you feel like I have to teach you about it. And then I started thinking about Paula…and I was just wondering why you were with her for so long? Like she was so shitty to you and you stayed?" Lucas started playing with her fingers worried that he had offended the brunette he avoided eye-contact

"Yeah a lot of people ask me about that when I tell them. But that's the thing isn't it? Later I stayed because she conditioned me to believe it. But in the beginning I just thought that it was something she'd get over. And I chose to see the best in her, because that's what I do. I can't regret all of our time together though." Lucas looked up at her with a confused expression and wide green eyes. "Because it lead me to you." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and Lucas knew that he was falling in love with her.

Instead of replying with words he replied with action surging forward and attaching his mouth to his in a slightly aggressive state. Once he realized how aggressive his action was he tried to pull back but Riley had matched his aggression and was firmly pulling him on top of her as she laid down. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he threated his fingers through her hair.

Riley was sure she would never get used to how kissing Lucas felt, it felt like flying and home. Never had kissing any of her past partners had felt like this. She loved the way his face was scruffy against hers and the way his lips were always chapped. And he had his own taste that drove her nuts, all of these things combined drove her mad. She always felt high kissing him and as he pulled away to breathe she tried not to whimper in protest. She loved when he took charge of the physical side of their relationship but he never wanted to over step bounds so she often found herself being the one to innate it. Instead of catching her own breath or stopping to think about her actions she moved to kiss his neck letting the heat of the moment and the smell of his skin cloud her mind. She settled behind his ear and smiled into his neck as she heard him moan and groan at once, gently biting his ear before bringing his lips back to hers. Their kissing continued on with Lucas staking his own claim on right near Riley's pulse point only ceasing when both of them where out of breath.

As they pulled back Riley couldn't help but stare into Lucas' eyes. Being near him and with him was unlike any relationship she had before. He felt like home. Riley kept staring at him until she noticed the spot she had been kissing on his neck.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What? Princess are you okay?" Lucas asked frantically looking over her making sure she was uninjured.

"I'm perfect, but Luke! Your neck! I gave you a hickey!" Riley covered her face in horror she had never given Lucas a hickey before and she didn't want him to be embarrassed about its central place on his neck. Lucas just chuckled at her.

"Riley-Bean, its no big deal. I like it. It shows that I'm taken, that I'm yours. Plus we match now." He told her kissing her pulse point once again as she bit back a groan.

"Wait what do you mean we match?"

"You have one to, we got a little carried away. Are you mad?" Lucas asked suddenly worried

She giggled prettily at him, "No, I've just never gotten a hickey before. That's why it felt so good."

"Wait you've never gotten one before?" Lucas asked in shock

"No, when I was with Paula I was always leaving them on her and then she got mad because she didn't like putting makeup on her neck or something. So eventually we just kept the kissing on the mouth." Riley shrugged trying to seem indifferent to it but he could see in her eyes it bothered her. He gave her neck another long kiss.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, as much as I like kissing you on the mouth I very much enjoy kissing you on the neck. And maybe one day I'll kiss you on another part." He gave her a wink enjoying the blush that coated her cheeks.

The two settled back to watch Parks and Rec and snuggle. Maya was still over at Lindsay; she had let Riley know that she was spending the weekend there yesterday. And Smackle was gone with Farkle on some science trip of some sort so it was just the two of them. It wasn't long before Riley got sleepy and Lucas carried her to bed getting in on his side as he spooned her. It wasn't like though before Riley had pulled him on top of her to give him another kiss, still craving his scruffy face and soft lips against hers.

Their kiss was broken by Riley yawaning and Lucas moved to get off of her but Riley stopped him trying to keep him place.

"Noooo Lukkke" Lucas loved tired Riley because she also got slightly whiny and he found it adorable.

"What Princess?"

"I like you on top of me, the weight is nice. It feels safe." Lucas sighed he couldn't resist her feeling safe. He gave her head a kiss and enjoyed the sigh of happiness. He watched her face as she fell asleep enjoying the warm feeling in his chest as he too drifted off.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! Don't be a silent reader!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Happy New Year my loves! I hope this ends up being a good year for you. This chapter does talk a lot about periods so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read it. Otherwise enjoy a new chapter!_**

The tradition started freshman year when one odd month all three of the girls got their periods at the same time. The intensity of their periods varied as did when they came but occasionally they would all sink up. When this happened they banned all men for the apartment f and had a pajama weekend. They stocked up with everything they might need and they barricaded themselves in for the weekend. This was one of those weekends and because Maya and Lindsay spent so much time together she had synched up to, and was thus invited to their period weekend.

* * *

It was Sunday night and although Riley loved spending time with her girls she missed Lucas a lot. It had only been two days but she missed the way he would hug her and the way he smelled. She had talked to him on the phone a few times but it wasn't the same. She let out a long groan.

"I love you girls all, like a lot. But I really miss my boyfriend."

"I'm with you Bubbles, I miss Farkle too." Smackle petted Riley affectionately on the head trying to soothe the distraught brunette.

"Are you sure that he can't come over tonight? Even if you're all asleep?" Riley asked trying to give her friends puppy dog eyes but they all avoided eye contact

"Riles you know the rules, no boys on period weekend." Maya stated sternly

"Ugh its unfair that you're with a girl again so she can be here, no offence Lindsay. Love having you here I just miss Lucas." Riley stated

Lindsay laughed and Maya chuckled at Riley, "Well when you dated Paula she never wanted to come, so why is not having Lucas here any different?" Maya asked Riley

"Well we know Paula was a bitch who only wanted me to be isolated and with her so of course she didn't come." Riley threw her hands up

"Ugh no offence Riley but you're so nice I don't know why you went out with Paula. She's the worst girlfriend starch that person." Lindsay added in

"Wait you two dated?" Maya asked with slight concern as Smackle watched the encounter with interest

Lindsay scoffed, "No we went on a few dates freshman year but again she was a bitch so it didn't continue. The lesbian/bi girl community on campus is so small you shouldn't be surprised." Lindsay shrugged, "She was just really rude to like the girl getting our coffee and then was like trying to control what I ordered. So I said no thank you and didn't go out with her again. I'll still see her but she acts like I don't exist. But don't you worry I only have eyes for you My-My." Lindsay gave Maya a quick kiss as both Smackle and Riley awed.

"Oh shut up." Maya blushed furiously after some giggles the girls continued talking and laughing. Eventually going to bed still missing Lucas.

Back at the boys apartment Lucas had been mopey all weekend, Farkle was a little better than Lucas but not by much. It was Sunday night and Lucas was ready for it to be Monday so he could see his girlfriend again.

"Ugh this sucks" Lucas said for the umpteenth time this weekend as Zay rolled his eyes

"Lucas I get that you miss Riley, but come on guy time is fun." Zay tried to cheer him up, "Now roll the dice its your turn." The boys had taken to playing board games to pass the time of the 'Period Weekend' as Farkle had coined it.

"Yeah Lucas, I miss Isadora too. But after a while you just get used to the occasional period weekend, and I don't know it's nice to hang out with just the guys." Farkle shrugged, "Plus when they do this I seem like less of a dick when I bring up her period and if she needs any Advil or chocolate because she's moody. Because I'm not guessing I just know."

Zay nodded, "Yeah I feel less weird offering them Midol when I know. Plus I think its nice for them just to have girl time like its nice for us to have guy time."

"Yeah I guess, I just miss Riley, like yeah we've talked on the phone but that isn't the same." Lucas moved his peace while Zay and Farkle shared a look. He looked like a sad dog and they were convinced he was in love with Riley even if he didn't know it yet

Riley woke up on Monday morning immediately wanting to go back to bed. Everything hurt and she was nauseous, and her boobs hurt too. She groaned as she shuffled out to make coffee. She new techniquely that caffeine made cramps worse but she wasn't sure they could hurt more than they did at the moment. As her coffee brewed she checked her calendar she was pleased to see that two of her four classes weren't going to be meeting this week at all. And the other two only had one meaning each. Then on Friday it was time to head home for their fall/Thanksgiving only one had class today and that was with Lucas, she could handle that. She made her coffee and some toast. But just as soon as she finished eating her toast she rushed to the bathroom to throw it up. _Yep today is going to be a long day_.

She started to put some real clothes on that would hide her apparent bloating but once she put her tank top on her eyes were drawn to her chest. Was it just her or did her boobs like huge?

"Hey Izzy," Riley walked out into the common area unaware of the other person Izzy had just let in, "Is it just me or are my boobs bigger today?" It was at that moment when she realized that Lucas was standing in her common area with Izzy before she could say anything Smackle spoke up.

"Um, they do actually. They're huge? Are you okay?" Izzy gave Riley a look of concern as Riley's face flushed red

"Yeah I'm fine Izzy, just the hormones, I wanted to make sure I'm not going crazy." Without saying anything Riley grabbed Lucas hand and pulled her into her room.

She sat on her bed while Lucas stood in front of her and it was then that she noticed that Lucas was staring at her chest.

"Uh? Luke? You okay?" Riley gave him a smirk as he shook his head

"Yeah sorry...it's just um I got distracted by your boobs" Riley had to laugh at his honesty

"Yeah I know the feeling, come here I missed you." Riley patted the space next to her on her bed lying down Lucas quickly spooned her knowing that's what she wanted. "Luke I know we usually train in the afternoon, but can we just not this week? I don't feel good." Lucas could hear the pout in her voice and he smiled as he kissed her neck, "Everything hurts and I haven't been able to eat and I missed you this weekend." Riley sniffed getting irritated as she felt tears prick her eyes, "And now I'm starting to cry. And it sucks."

"Princess you didn't eat breakfast why? Do you need me to make you toast or something?" Riley turned around to face him and snuggled into his chest.

"I tried to eat toast but I threw it up. My period is trying to murder me and I hate it. I didn't sleep much last night because of cramps and it sucks Luke it does." Lucas did his best so soothe her and give her comfort. He couldn't hug her to tight because it hurt her boobs but she happy enough to kiss him. And after a while she laid with her head in his lap as he petted her hair.

"Thanks Luke, sorry I'm being so needy." Riley yawned and closed her eyes, "Paula used to avoid me like the plague when I got like this because I wanted extra comfort and she hated giving me any sort of comfort. So I'm glad you're my boyfriend now and not her." Riley stated with a hmph.

Lucas chuckled, "Riley-Bean I love doing things for you that show you I care. It comes naturally and I know you appreciate them, so it's a win-win." Riley just hummed in response and it wasn't long before he noticed she was asleep. He kept stroking her hair still in awe that the angel in his lap was his girlfriend.

Riley had been asleep for about twenty minutes before she shot up and bolted to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, Lucas was quick behind her holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach of the coffee she had drunken earlier and rubbing her back until she was done. She brushed her teeth and leaned back into her boyfriend when she was done.

"Well on the bright side I feel better, but I'm not putting anything in my tummy that isn't Gatorade until I'm no longer nauseous." Lucas nodded and kissed her head. They laid on her bed again until it was time for class. Lucas helped Riley put her shirt on doing the buttons for her because he knew it would make her smile. His reward was a kiss and the warm feeling low in his belly at the sight of his girlfriend.

The pair headed to class hand in hand, as usual the class in the room before them so they stood in the hallway. Lucas had his arm around Riley trying to comfort her, he knew she was still in a lot of pain and he was trying to offer as much support as he could. Before he could react he saw Paula quickly walk up to Riley and hit her square in her boob. Riley tried to wipe her tears before Paula saw them, but they were already spilling out.

"You pathetic slut. I bet your boobs are sensitive because your boyfriend here knocked you up." And before Lucas could react Riley slapped Paula across the face. But he was quick enough to pull her into the classroom before anything more could happen. Riley barley focused all class, she felt like shit physically and now she was upset over Paula again.

Somehow Riley made it back to her apartment and before she could register what was happening Lucas was carrying her bridal style into her room and laying her on her bed. He found her bear and put it in her arms, making sure she was holding on before he came to sit by her. Holding her hand, knowing she would talk when she was ready.

"I don't understand." Riley finally spoke up, "I don't understand why she says stuff like that and then tells me she wants to get back together."

"Wait when did she tell you she wanted to get back together?" Lucas asks concerned knowing Riley was talking about Paula. Riley asks him to grab her phone and he complies she goes through her deleted messages playing the most recent one from Paula.

 _"Hey Ri-Ri the Rainbow. Listen, I'm so sorry for all the stuff I said to you. You know I don't mean it right? I'm just upset your with that Cowboy when you should be with me. You and me Ri. Baby. Together. Its us forever."_ Her voice doesn't sound weird on the phone the message is from 7 pm the day before.

Lucas just looks at the phone and back at Riley a few times unsure of what to say. Riley lets out a deep sigh, " I think that she does want to get back together with me. But she's always had issues with possession and like understanding relationships. I think that, she gets mad that I'm not with her so she acts out by hitting me and being manipulative." Riley sighed deeply closing her eyes as tears pricked, "Not that that's okay because its not. But I just feel like maybe if I understood it, it wouldn't hurt so bad? Ya know?" Riley's voice cracks at the last bit as she bursts into tears. Lucas soothes her kissing her head and letting her cry. He held her for a while after before he convinced her to have diner with their friends. They ate pancakes in their common area and Lucas filled them in on what was going on with Paula. The usual outrage ensued and Riley felt her heart swell at the love she had for these people. Lucas stayed over because he had been banned the past weekend and they snuggled and talked late into the night.

The rest of their week was uneventful Riley's period faded out as did the symptoms. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other for the week meant that Riley and Lucas were attached at the hip. And when Friday came Riley insisted on coming to the airport to drop them off with Farkle. She went as far as she could with them as did Farkle. They said their goodbyes before Farkle and Zay left to give them a moment alone.

"I know its only a week, but I'm really going to miss you." Riley said hugging him close

"I'm going to miss you too Sunshine. But we can talk on the phone and FaceTime okay?" Riley looked up at him with sad eyes

"Promise?" She asked timidly

"I promise." He gave her a long kiss

"Bye Princess Riley-Bean"

"Bye Luke, I lo-ook forward to seeing you when you get back." Riley blushed furiously realizing she almost told Lucas she loved him. But he caught it not wanting to pressure her because it seemed her almost confession had shocked her. He gave her one more kiss and walked away. His heart already hurting as he left a piece of it behind.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! A few chapters ago I received a really nice review that was quiet lengthy and I just wanted to say that I really apperciated it. Also look at these two, are they falling in love? What about Paula? There's definitely more to come in the next chapters. Don't be a silent reader let me know what you're thinking!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: This chapter talks about middle child syndrome briefly, if you're sensitive to that issue proceed with caution. Or if you want more information on the topic let me know._**

Lucas flopped onto his bed as he scrolled through the contacts of his phone, it was only the Monday of Thanksgiving break and he had already lost his cool. He desperately needed to hear his girlfriend's voice, and just talk out what happened. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He heard a sniffle, a usual sign that she was upset and trying to not to show it, on the other end

"Riley? Are you okay?"

"Lucas? That you? I didn't look at the caller ID, I miss you." Riley answered ignoring his question completely

"Yeah, I miss you too Princess. I'm not bothering family time am I?" Riley let out a bark of a laugh on the other end

"No, I doubt they notice I'm in my room. I was just reading. What's going on babe? You sound like something's wrong?" He heard some shuffling on the other end; he assumed she was getting comfortable on her end.

"I just didn't have the best day. I needed to hear your voice." Lucas shrugged and picked at his comforter

"Oh babe, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Well me, Zay and Lena were out and about and we ran into some guys from school." Lena was Lucas' little sister she was only a year younger than him but was two grade levels below. She would have been a freshman but not knowing what she wanted to study, she was staying at home helping their grandfather with the ranch. "And they were just trying to rile me up obviously and like I tried to ignore them. But then they started making comments about Lena that were just so not okay and I couldn't take it anymore. I decked them and Zay had to pull me off."

"Oh Lukey" He heard Riley give a sympathetic murmur on the other end of the phone

"And Lena just looked so disappointed me, because I told her how I wasn't punching walls anymore and she was so proud." Lucas sighed, "We talked about it more though once we got home. So I felt better after that, but I still feel bad that I like lost it." Lucas gave a deep sigh, "But I guess I mostly miss you." He told Riley with confidence. He enjoyed the giggle on the other end of the phone and he knew she was probably blushing. "But enough about me, what's going on with you? You sounded off when you first answered. Is something wrong?" There was a moment of silence and Lucas thought he had lost her until Riley made an indignant noise,

"Things could be better, like if you were here." Riley spoke sounding dejected

"What's going on Princess?" Lucas asked the worry evident in his tone

Riley gave a deep sigh, "Its jut ongoing issue, its dumb. And I'd love to tell you about it. But it's mostly an at-home issue, and I'm at home. I've had conversations about it with my family before, but like. Its still happening and they don't get it when I bring it up. So can we put it on hold?" As much Lucas wanted to help his girlfriend he recognized that she did not walk to talk about it now, and he knew from previous experience that making her talk about it would only make her shut down.

"We can put it on hold, when we get back. You're sleeping over, and you can tell me about it then." He spoke in a gentle tone that usually made Riley to turn mush, he heard her give a sigh of relief on the other end. "So you said you were reading before I called. What were you reading?"

"Oh, I was about to re-read _All the Bright Places_ for the hundredth time."

"Is it good? I haven't read it." He heard his girlfriend gasp on the other side of the phone

"Yes! It's amazing. You have to read it! You know what, I'll read it to you." And for the rest of break that's what the couple did. Lucas would fill Riley in on his day before she read to him over the phone until she got to sleepy. Lucas wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend but was comforted by the fact that when he got back she would tell him.

Riley was sure that she had some separation anxiety from the days spent without being with her boyfriend. Sure they talked on the phone, she really did like reading to him over the phone. But she missed kissing him and the feel of his body against hers. So when they got back to campus and they were safety stowed away in his room she jumped on him attaching her mouth to his and threading her fingers through his hair. It wasn't long before they had both lost their shirts and Riley had acquired a fresh hickey on her shoulder blade and Lucas was spotting one of his necks. Once they had calmed down they got snuggly in Lucas' bed, Riley's shirt returned on her as Lucas looked at her expectantly.

"So I guess you want to know what was wrong over break huh?" Riley asked her voice timid

"I would love to know, if you want to tell me." Lucas told her brushing some hair away from her eyes, Riley sighed deeply

"To put it simply it's middle child syndrome. Basically in a family with a middle child, the middle child is often overlooked for the oldest and youngest of the family. That's my main issue." Lucas gave her a confused look

"But you're not a middle child?"

"Ah but Maya is older then me and she was basically my sister growing up. It was just her and her mom so my family adopted them essentially. And since Katy, Maya's mom, worked so much my parents saw it as their duty to look after her." Riley gulped trying to keep the tears away, "And even though Katy's gotten a better job and is more active now old habits die hard."

"Oh Riley-Bean, your parents love you." He gave her head a kiss trying to offer some comfort

"I know they do, I do. But when your entire extended family and immediate family is asking Maya and the rest of your cousins about their life and not you. It still hurts. And I know that I should speak up and share, but when you've been made to feel like you don't matter or no one wants to hear your stories its hard." Riley wiped some tears away. "I mean Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela asked me about my photography because Shawn is a photographer and Angela is a writer so they always take interest. But then they had to go deal with their sons Chet and Henry. They're Auggie's age and they were messing around with Uncle Eric. My Aunt Morgans' and their kids weren't there. But everyone was all excited about Maya and what she was doing. And her new girlfriend." Riley gave a huff of dejection, "My Uncles kept telling me I was too young for dating so I didn't even to get to talk about you or share anything about you like I wanted."

"Oh Princess." Lucas gave her a squeeze and was about to offer more comfort but she was on a roll

"I mean Gramps likes you. Mom had apparently told him about how you're teaching me to box and he is over the moon that one of his grandkids will be able to box. He boxed in the navy and it was a big family thing. So the fact that you're teaching me already gives you major props with him." Riley sighed again, "But it just sucks to be pushed aside by your own family and I know they don't mean to and part of it is because I don't stand up for myself but I feel silly about it." Riley gulped as she felt tears pricking her eyes, "And then I get upset because this entire issue is one of the reasons I stayed with Paula for as long as I did too."

Lucas gave her a confused look, "What do you mean Riley?"

"It felt nice to be wanted like that, she didn't want to have to share me. And after feeling like I'm being constantly shared at home or pushed aside because someone more important comes along it was nice. And like obviously it backfired and just re-enforced these issues." The tears started to fall and Lucas was quick to wipe them away "And Lucas I am just terrified that one day they're all just going to forget about me. That I'll be forgotten by the people I love." And with that Riley fell into deep ugly sobs. Lucas pulled her into him, shushing her lightly as he stroked her hair and reassured her we wouldn't leave.

It hurt his heart to see his girlfriend like this. She was one of the most important people in his life, she kept him sane. Their friends loved her, and he knew her family did too. But that didn't stop the hurt in her heart. When she slowly stopped crying he pulled her into his arms and across his lap, cradling her and gently rocking her until her tears stopped, as did the resulting hiccups.

Riley looked up at him in awe, he always knew what she needed. She knew her family loved her and they wouldn't forget her. But it didn't stop the hurt in her heart she didn't need words; She needed someone who would hold her while she cried and Lucas was that person. Her heart swelled with love as she looked up at him. His bearded face and green eyes looking over her in concern. She loved Lucas Friar, and she could only hope he loved her too. Realizing this she knew she didn't want to wait one more minuets to tell him.

"I love you" Lucas gapped at her in awe; he was thinking the same thing as he looked down at the goddess in his arms. He loved her, but he was unsure if she was there in their relationship. He didn't want to freak her out. "I love the way you always know just what I need even when I don't, and that you let me handle my problems the way I want to. And I love the way you smile and the way you kiss me. I love the way you smell when we wake up and you don't care if I lay on top of you or if I have you on top. I love you Lucas, and you don't-" Lucas responded by action first, kissing her passionately on the mouth pulling away before things got too heated so he could tell her how he felt.

"I love you Riley. I love the way you smell like sunshine, I don't know how you do but you do. And how you always support me even when I know I've made a bad decision. I love it when you get tired and whiny and want me to lay on top of you. I love the way you smile because it does things to my heart that I didn't know where possible. I love you Riley Matthews." The smile that over took Riley's face made Lucas' heart swell and jump and he was sure it was going to explode. Just as Lucas' own smile was spreading across his face Riley once again attached herself to his lips only stopping when their chests were heaving in desperate need of air.

"Just to be clear, you love me?" Riley asked as Lucas nodded and pecked her lips, "And I love you. So that means we're in love." Lucas nodded eagerly kissing her again enjoying the elated giggle that was a welcomed change of pace from the tears of moments ago.

"Yes, we're in love. And now I can tell you I love you whenever I want to. And don't worry my Princess Riley-Bean you'll always be the number one for me." Riley giggled still high on Lucas

"I love that you love me, and that I can tell you that I love you whenever _I_ want to." Riley leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by her own large yawn. Looking over at the clock she noticed it was 1 am. "We should get some sleep love."

Lucas too glanced over at the clock, "We should my love, it's late and you had a pretty emotional night. You're feeling better right?" Riley nodded as Lucas pulled his comforter over them, as Riley got comfortable with her head in his neck.

"Yes I feel a lot better, thanks Lukey. I love you."

"I love you too Princess, get some sleep." He kissed her head and smiled down at his girlfriend as she smiled into his neck. The two of them were in love and he was sure with that, they could face any challenges that came their way.

 _ **A/N: Look at these two, so in love. What do you think of that? Thank you for reading! Don't be a silent reader let me know what you're thinking!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: A new chapter because I had inspiration to write! There is drinking in this chapter so if thats a senstive subject for you proceed with caution. Otherwise enjoy!**_

Maya slid into the booth across from Farkle and stole a sip of his coffee; he smirked at her as he finished writing his sentence and looked up.

"Hey Maya what's up?"

"I had to get out of my apartment, Riley and Lucas were just being…. to much to handle." Maya stated with a grimace

"What do you mean to much? Were they making out in the living room or something?" Farkle asked with his own grimace

"Not at all. I came out of my room and Riley was sitting between Lucas legs on the couch and he had his chin resting on her shoulder. And she was reading aloud to him. And like he kissed her head and she pointed out quotes she liked and he'd mark them with a purple pen. And then he'd point out a quote he liked and then she marked in with blue pen. I don't know Farkle it was just so intimate? Like they were both in their own little Rucas world, and I doubt they noticed me. But I felt like I had walked in on a private moment." Maya shrugged, "I know I didn't, they were just being…them. It's still a little weird to see Riley like this after such a long time."

"I know what you mean, she was never this happy or squishy with Paula." Farkle stated with a nod, "She's starting to seem a lot more like the old Riley we grew up with. But she's still different than that. She just seems less sure of herself? She's definitely quieter than before, and she's still in her head more than she used to be. But maybe that's just who she is now." Farkle sighed, "As much as I want the loud and proud goofy ball of sunshine we used to have back, I don't think we're ever going to fully get her back Maya. Paula really messed with her, and sure she's better now and she's happy and in love. But I think we have to accept that the Riley we keep hoping will come back isn't going to come back."

Maya nodded, "I know, I think that I've always known. And at this point all that matters is that she's happy. And she seems to be really happy with Lucas. Though I'm a little jealous that she goes to him for everything now. Like she used to have nightmares and come to me. Now he's there for her." Maya shrugged, "But I am happy for her. And I know that I've been that way with Lindsay too." At the thought of her girlfriend a wide smile crossed her face. "It's just a learning curve on how to function with these new partners. And all that." The pair chatted for a while, Maya got her own coffee and soon Zay found his way over, as did Smackle. It wasn't long before they were getting diner as Lucas and Riley joined them hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. The group had a great time at diner, laughing and telling stories. Suddenly Zay slapped the table, "We're going out this weekend. We haven't been out in forever." The group quickly agreed but then the topic came up of who would take the role of caretaker and stay sober to make sure none of them got into to much trouble.

"I guess I can" Riley spoke up, "Its usually my job." She shrugged but Lucas could tell she didn't really want to and was doing it out of obligation to her friends. He shared a look with Farkle and Farkle stepped in

"Riley you always take care of our drunk selves, come on let loose this weekend. I'll be care taker." Farkle stated with a wide smile but he noticed Riley and Maya and Smackle share a look

"Dearest, you haven't been out with Riley in a while. If she's going to be drinking someone needs to be in charge of her. She's a handful and she hasn't gotten drunk in a while so who knows how she'll be." Smarkle told Farkle as she gently placed her hand on his

"I can be on Riley-duty." Lucas stated with a smile as he turned towards his girlfriend "There's no one I'd rather take care of then you." Riley smiled and gave Lucas a quick kiss

"Thanks Lucas, Smackle's right. I know I'm quiet the handful when I drink. So are you sure you want to take all of this crazy on?" She asked him with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk

"Oh baby I've been taking your crazy on since day one." The couple got lost in each others eyes until they were broken out of their trance by the sound of Maya and Zay fake puking

"Alright it's settled! Lucas will stay sober and make sure Riley stays safe. And Farkle will make sure the rest of us don't arrested! This is going to be great!" Maya stated with a cheer

"Maya! Smackle! I'm so excited. When are the boys getting here!"? Riley was running back and forth around their apartment as they waited for the boys to start their night out. Maya stepped in front of Riley to prevent her running anymore

"Honey, calm down. You haven't even started drinking yet. The boys aren't even here yet, you haven't been drinking yet you shouldn't be this much of a handful."

"Maya, my dear lovely Peaches. I'm getting _drunk_ tonight without fear because of Lucas. And haven't you ever heard of pregaming?" With that Riley skipped to the door where the boys where waiting. Maya looked around and noticed a bottle of vodka on their table. Riley had given each of the boys a big hug and had attached herself to Lucas.

"Are we all ready to go?" Farkle asked as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand

"Lindsay home for the day so it's just us. But before we go, we gotta make some Riley-Rules. Also how much have you already had to drink?" Maya steeled Riley with a glare as Riley pulled herself away from Lucas and attached herself to Maya.

"Oh Peaches I do love you so," Riley gave Maya a kiss to her cheek as Maya rolled her eyes and motioned to Lucas.

"Princess we gotta sent some ground rules. Okay? I know you want to get _drunk_ but we have to make sure you don't get alcohol poising and are safe. So make sure you can see one of us at all time okay? And if you go to the bathroom let us know okay?" Riley nodded, "Okay and how much have you already had to drink." Riley shook her head not wanting to tell.

"Bubbles, we're not going to be mad." Riley whispered a soft promise and when they all agreed Riley motioned toward the shot-glass next to the vodka and held up 3 fingers. Well Zay looked on in awe,

"My little Cotton-Candy face you are not messing around lets get out of here!" Zay pulled Riley out of the apartment as the rest followed behind as Riley twirled as she talked with Zay

"Don't worry Lucas. Bubbles is not the lightweight we think she is. Her height makes it hard for her to get as she put it _drunk_ so the three shots are just to put her on par with the rest of us." Smackle explained once she saw the worried look on his face.

Once they got to the bar Riley downed her first few drinks and then immediately pulled Lucas and Maya onto the dance floor. She somehow managed to dance with the both of them until Zay came and stole Maya away. Riley pouted at first but then she remembered her boyfriend was with her. She turned around and eagerly kissed him, attaching herself like a monkey and shoving him against the nearest wall. Lucas was taken slightly aback from the aggressive nature of the kiss, but he kissed her back matching her force. They were lost in each other for who knows how long before Riley suddenly jumped off him and grabbed Smackle instead and Maya and had them dancing in a circle, pulling random strangers in to dance with them. Lucas went back to the bar where Farkle and Zay were chatting and watching the girls drink. He would occasionally look over at the girls and notice that Riley kept bringing in new people and making new friends. After a while she came back to the bar with a new friend in tow, and it was very obvious to the three men that her new friend was interested in being more than just her friend. Riley was smiling brightly as she took the coke Lucas was drinking from his hand and gave him a wink. Before introducing her new friend,

"Guyyss! This is my new friend Tom! We met on the dance floor." Riley gestured to the guy who was eyeing her up. Lucas noticed this and moved closer to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her waist protectively. "These are my guys! I love them all very much!" Riley giggled and turned to Lucas, "But I love you most of all" She giggled again before giving Lucas a quick peck and then hugging his neck tightly. "Lucas you should come dance with me and Tom! It'll be so fun!"

"Um, that's okay Riley I think I see my friends over there. I'll see you around." Tom left with a dejected look and Riley looked at her friends confused

"Does Tom not want to be my friend anymore? We were having so much fun on the dance floor." Riley pouted and Lucas had to control himself from laughing at her, she just looked so darn cute.

"Cotton-Candy Face that guy definitely wanted to be more than your friend. If you know what I mean." Zay laughed as Riley's face morphed from confused to understanding before she turned to her boyfriend.

"Lucas! I promise nothing happened! I love you soooo much and Tom and me just danced. I only want to be with you!" Riley sniffed a bit upset at the thought of her boyfriend thinking she had any interest in Tom

"Shh, Princess I know. I love you too. Okay? See its all okay." He gave her head a kiss and Riley was soothed. Maya and Smackle came back over and the group decided they were going to the next bar, the Naw. The music there was quieter and there wasn't dancing and they were all tired of dancing.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom then we can go!" Riley skipped away before anyone could go with or protest. She quickly did her business and as she was drying her hands and making a new best friend. Someone with red hair and a black sweater pulled her in for a kiss but before their lips could meet Riley pushed her off.

"What the hell Paula. You don't get to do that anymore, only Lucas does." She stated firmly

"Oh come on Ri-Ri. You know I'm a much better kisser than he is, and I know you want to kiss me to." Paula stated arrogantly leaning in again

"Those are all lies. Lucas is a _much_ better kisser. Now leave me alone." Riley turned to go but Paula grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Purely on instinct Riley punched Paula in the boob as hard as she could and skipped out of the bathroom as she heard Paula groan and go down.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Riley happily skipped to her boyfriend. "I used my boxing skills like you taught me! And I didn't get kissed. Because I don't want to kiss anyone but you!" Riley stated proudly

"Wait Riley who'd you punch?" Maya asked confused to who Riley was talking about

"Paula of course! She tried to kiss me in the bathroom but I boob-decked her!" Riley giggled and started to sway, "That'll teach her to try to kiss me."

"You punched her in the boob?" Maya asked with a dumbfounded expression that was matched by the rest of their friends

"Yep! Now lets go. I want two shots of goldschläger and the Naw has them for me!" With that Riley skipped out and pulled Lucas with her.

They found a table at the Naw and Riley took her two shots of goldschläger and then proceed to request, "Lemonde vodka with more vodka than lemonde" Riley was starting to get as she put it _drunk_. They had been sitting down for a while when Riley started to take off her top. "Lucassss can you help me unzip the back of my sweater? I can't reach it and I don't want to wear it anymore." Riley pouted at Lucas while he gave her a confused look

"Well Riley, do you have another shirt under there?" Lucas asked

"Nope. Just your favorite purple bra." Riley stated with a wink as Zay choked on his drink

"Riley-Bean you have to keep your shirt on. You can't be in your bra. In the bar." Lucas stated with a firm tone. And grabbed the hand closet to him and held it trying to keep her from undressing in the bar

"Have I told you guys one of my favorite drunk Riley stories? It's a hoot." Maya asked the group, they shook their heads, "So this was last year and Paula was gone for the weekend so Riley got pretty drunk instead of dealing with emotions like one does. And we were walking back from the bar and Riley decided she didn't need a shirt. So she just wips it off and throws it at me and sprints away. Because she knew I'd have made her put it back on. So I'm chasing her through campus, trying to make sure she keeps her bra on." Maya shakes her head, "She almost lost that too, but it was a front clip and she forgot about that fact. Thank God because she tried so hard to get it off. So eventually she gets tired and lays down on the grass but then campus saftey walks by and sees this half naked girl laying on the grass. But she just smiles and waves and they went off. It was hysterical."

Everyone is laughing at this point and Riley is still trying to figure out how to get her shirt undone, trying to use the hand Lucas is holding to unzip herself. Lucas is just watching with fond amusement and it isn't long before last call is called and the gang walks home. They got pizza and are walking back when Lucas realizes that Riley's hand is not in his. He looks around to find her a few feet in front of him stil trying to take off her shirt. She sees him looking and tries to convicne him to help her,

"Please Luke! I already undid the button on my pants but I want this sweater off!" She begs with large eyes

"Princess I'm not helping you get undressed in the street." Lucas states firmly as he re-buttons her pants Riley huffs at him and then a smirk appears across her face

"Well then I'll just find soemone else to undress me!" And with that Riley bolts, :ucas has never really seen her sprint beofre but he has to admit she looks beautiful. She's graceful and fast, and it takes him a minuete to realize whats happened by then she's out of sight. Maya pats his shoulder reassuringly,

"Don't worry Ranger Rick she's like lassie she'll run home."

Riley turns around and realizes that her boyfriend is no where to be seen she feels tears perk to her eyes. She quickly runs back in the direction she came finding him walking with their friends. She runs back to him attaching herself back to him without a word because at this point she's fading. Lucas realises this and put her on his back as they walk back. Once back in the apartment he makes sure she drinks a few glasses of water and eats some pizza before he allows himself to be pulled into her room.

"Now that we're in here I'll help you get undressed." He unzips her sweater and gives her shoulder blade a kiss before putting a shirt on her as she flops on the bed

"Luke I can't get my pants off! They're stuck!" Riley is rolling around trying to remove them but is unsuccessful; he notices this is because they are still buttoned. He unbuttons them and pulls them off smiling down at his girlfriend who shouts a quiet yay!

"No pants! No pants! I'm not wearing pants!" She descends into giggles as she crawls in bed motioning for her boyfriend to join her. He rolls his eyes fondly as he gets in and Riley snuggles to him. "I luv you Lukie-Pookey" Riley giggles quietly

"I love you too Princess get some sleep." Lucas kisses her head and watches her fall off into dreamland

A burning pain in her head awakes Riley the next day. She turns to see her boyfriend looking at her with a smirk, "Luke I love you so much but if you talk loud or open those curtains I will have no choice but to murder you and have Maya burry your body."

Lucas responds in a whisper, "Here's some Tylenol and water. Drink up. We're going to get food in an hour to help with your guys' hangovers. Also to laugh with you about trying to get naked in the street. And punching Paula."

Riley smiles to herself, "I've never been so drunk before but that felt good. Punching Paula I mean."

"Do you think that'll have stopped her?" Lucas asks softly hoping his girlfriend will have some peace

"Not even close, it probably made her crazier if I'm being honest. But it's okay because I love you."

"I love you too Princess." They share a kiss as they start to get ready to face the day and whatever else awaits them

 _ **A/N: So what do you think of Riley punching Paula in the boob? Drunk Riley? Give me your thoughts! Don't be a silent reader!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: This chapter has an emotional breakdown so if that is something you're sensitive to proceed with caution._**

Maya knew everyone around campus was stressed out, next week was their last week of class and then finals so a lot of projects were due, but Riley did not appear to be handling the stress well. Her eyes had dark circles and Maya wasn't sure she had seen Riley eat more than one meal a day this entire week. And even then she would only eat a little, and Maya was sure it was because it was when they were eating with their friends. Maya also knew that Riley hadn't seen a lot of Lucas this week, both had been swarmed with group projects that met late at the library so instead of seeing her best friend and the cowboy in her apartment in the morning she was just seeing an exhausted Riley rush out.

Maya had gotten used to the stress face of Riley, but the face on her now was completely different and to be honest it scared Maya a little. It was Friday so they had all weekend to get things together and take a breather. She was hoping Riley would use this time to see Lucas and get some sleep, but looking at her now Maya wasn't so sure. Riley was sitting on their couch, her face paler than Maya had ever seen it and she looked like she was either going to pass out or burst into tears. But when Maya tried to get her attention she was completely frozen and unresponsive. Riley had been like this a few times in the summer, but Topanga had taken care of her and Maya had no idea what to do. She felt tears prick her eyes, her best friend was admits of…something unhealthy and she couldn't help. Shoving down her tears she grabbed her phone and called Lucas telling him everything she had seen through the week with Riley and her current state as he ran over.

When he burst through the door Riley didn't even flinch at the sound of the door hitting the wall she just sat there completely unresponsive.

"Hey Riley-Bean" Lucas tried to greet her kissing her hand, something that usually elected a giggle or blush got nothing in return. Lucas sighed and turned to Maya, "I'm not really sure what to do. You said Topanaga helped her when she got like this over the summer?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I always left figuring it was best to give them mother-daughter time. I have a tendency to unintentionally intrude on Riley's time." Maya shrugged sadly, "So I'm not sure what to do. Um, I'm going over to Lindsay's and give you guys your space to do whatever. Smackle's at your place with Farkle. So um yeah, holler if you need us." Maya made a move to run but Lucas stopped her sensing her panic

"Maya you did good, its okay. I don't know what to do either. But I'm going to call Topanga and see what she says."

"How can you be so calm when she's like this?" Maya asked trying to hold in her panic

"On the inside I'm freaking out, but I know that if she 'wakes up' and sees that she'll be even more upset. We can deal with my fear later, right now whatever's going on in her head is not good and that's what I need to deal with first." Lucas shrugged, "She's my first priority always so it just feels natural." Before Lucas could react Maya had given Lucas a hug and stepped back

"I'm really glad she has you Lucas." With that Maya grabbed her bag and headed out. Lucas called Topanga who answered after a few rings,

"Lucas? Is everything okay?"

"Um, I don't think so. Something wrong with Riley." Lucas stated as calmly as possible

"What!" Topanga all but screeched on the other end

"I think she's physically fine, we haven't seen each other much this week to many group projects. But she's like asleep? She just looks broken and pale…" Lucas trailed off unsure of how to describe his girlfriend's state. He heard Topanga sigh on the other end of the phone

"I know what you're taking about, she's shut down emotionally. She did that a few times this summer. The first time I just tried to wait it out and see if she would wake up but it took almost a full day and her release of the emotions was worse then. The only thing that worked was getting her in the bath. The water soothed her enough to open up. She try putting her in the shower would be my advice. If that doesn't work call me back and we can figure something out."

"Thank you Ms. Matthews, I'll let you know if it works either way." Lucas answered

"Topanga, I told you to call me Topanga. And please do. Thank you Lucas." With that they hung up and Lucas took one more look at his girlfriend.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, with her still having no response. He grabbed three towels from the cabinet and put them on the counter and got to work undressing his girlfriend, pulling off her shirt and pants and leaving her just in her underwear as he turned the shower on and stripped down himself. Once the water was warm enough he unclipped her bra and pulled down her underwear, trying to not get distracted by her bare chest. This was not the time for that . He got her into the shower and got to work cleaning her body gently massing her back and shoulders. Occasionally kissing her shoulder, hoping to bring any emotion out. It wasn't until he had rinsed her hair out that she started to sob. Lucas couldn't see the tears because of the water already on her face but the noises coming form her mouth confirmed she was sobbing, the sound broke his heart. She kept trying to speak but she couldn't she was crying to hard.

Lucas just held her as she cried into his chest, and once her sobs turned to soft tears and hiccups he pulled them both out of the shower. Wrapping Riley in a purple towel and putting her hair in a towel as well, then wrapping his own towel around his waist. He brought her to her room, he helped her put her underwear on and one of his shirts. Re-wrapping her wet hair in a towel because he put a pair of basketball shorts on.

"Princess can you tell me what happened?" Lucas asked as he say on Riley's bed with her across from him. Riley took a deep breathe trying to recall what had happened

It hadn't been a good week for the brunette, she missed her boyfriend terribly but they were both so busy with classes and meetings for group projects. To make matters worse Paula had been texting her again, and Riley didn't want to bother others with her issues so she took the task of delteing them herself. But she couldn't help but read them. And through the course of the week they wore her down and started to get in her head. _Paula's right I do eat too much, I am too weird, I'm too clumsy_. This had gone on for the week and Riley was so worried about her grades and her friends that like usual when she was stressed she pushed her own self care to the side. And instead of taking to Lucas about any of this she didn't.

She had shut down after reading a particular text from Paula because it was too much, too many flashbacks and it just hurt too much. _You deserve to be ignored, you don't deserve attention._ She shut down comptley, everything around her was fuzzy and she knew Maya was there. She was vaguely aware of Lucas coming in and some talking. She was barley aware of Lucas undressing her, she didn't care that was naked in front of him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like that. She finally came to in the shower, she wasn't sure why but water always managed to bring her back. And then it was all too much, too much hurt and the only thing she could do was sob into Lucas.

Riley sighed deeply as she finished her story, "I know its bad. I know I should have talked to you but I didn't want to burden you with my issues when you had so much else going on."

"Riley, I love you. You're my girlfriend that means you're not a burden and I want to help you deal with your problems. I want to take care of you." Lucas sighed deeply as he grabbed Riley's hairbrush and started to brush her wet hair. "I like to take care of you. It makes me feel good, so please let me take care of you. I just…I was so scared Riley. Princess you have to talk to me when something is bothering you. Don't shut me out, let me in."

Riley was so tired of crying but here she was crying all over again as Lucas put her hair into a braid, "I'll try, its just hard. And I thought I was doing so much better and that I was past all this but I'm not." Riley started to blubber again and Lucas was quick to soothe her and soon small tears were rolling down her face instead.

"I know Princess but recovery isn't a straight line, sometimes you fall down but that's okay. Okay?" Riley nodded, "Now I know you haven't been eating. Come on." Lucas pulled her up and into the kitchen making her sit at the table as he cut up a banana and put it in a bowl with blueberries and strawberries, mixing it slightly. He sat down next to Riley who looked at the bowl skeptically,

"Lucas I don't know if my stomach can handle this much food…I haven't been eating."

Lucas gave her a soft smile, "Riles Paula was wrong. You eat just the right amount for you. Come on here comes the airplane." Lucas knew he was going to have to feed her, the words of Paula where still haunting her mind. Once the bowl of fruit was eaten Lucas took note of how tired Riley was and how broken she still looked.

"Why don't you go lay down in bed and I'll bet there in a minuete?" Lucas needed to let Maya and Topanga know that Riley had 'woken up' so well Riley went into her room he shot them a quick text before heading into Riley's room. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, and Lucas could see how tense she still was. He hopped up on the bed and straddled her waist.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Riley asked her voice horse and exhausted

"I can see you're really tense let me help. Please." Riley just nodded knowing that he needed to take care of her to ease his own worries. By the time all the knots were out of Riley's back she was almost asleep. So Lucas put her under her covers and got under himself. Smiling as she snuggled into his chest

"Thank you" was the last thing Riley said before she drifted off to sleep

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Remember recovering often includes relapses. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going down next._**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey man, how you doing?" Farkle slid into their usual booth at the coffee shop on campus across from Lucas, he hadn't seen Lucas in a few days. Lucas had been spending his nights at Riley's and when he was in the apartment it was brief. They had seen each other in passing but they hadn't caught up in a while. Farkle knew about Riley's breakdown but he hadn't heard much since.

"Tired of the semester reading for it to be over." Lucas shrugged, "This last week of class is dragging on. Everyone's so stressed and Riley keeps getting mad at me. She yelled at me this morning for getting her breakfast and making sure she ate, 'Lucas Friar I am not a delicate flower. I can get my own food.' But I think she's just cranky and stressed. And honestly I'm glad that she's yelling, shows me she's awake." Lucas shrugged

Farkle chuckled, "Yeah Riley gets feisty when she gets cranky. How is the misses anyway?" Farkle asked with a smirk

"We're not married Farkle." Lucas gave him a pointed look when Farkle muttered yet in response Lucas just rolled his eyes, "A lot better than she was. I'm making sure she eats, which she admitted to me she was barley. And we've been boxing again, I think that's helped with the stress." Lucas shrugged, "She's still not sleeping good again. And me and the girls hid the alcohol because as much as it helps her feel better in the moment and she's worse for it the next day. She seems to be doing better, but that's what I thought before she completely broke down." Lucas sighed deeply, "She just went down so fast."

Farkle nodded, "Yeah I was doing some readings on victims of emotional abuse in relationships and recovery. A lot talked about the various breakdowns during recovery. A lot of them talked about how they were doing fine and on the upturn and then of their friends did something triggering and they felt like they were back at square one." Lucas nodded intrigued, " _But_ that although they felt like that they weren't because they knew from past experience that they had already pulled themselves back up. So they could do it again. And plus for Riley, she has you now. Which I can tell has really helped her a lot."

"I have?" Lucas asked his own insecurities shining through

"Oh yeah, big time. As much as we all try to take care of Riley its different. We're her friends and she's kind of like my sister. But I'm also worrying about Isadora and how she's doing, and I know Maya is doing the same with Lindsay. As much as we would love to have Riley as our top priority we just don't. And I think having someone to put her first is really important for her to realize her worth, because we both know Paula did not put her first."

"Wow, uh thanks Farkle. I never thought about it that way." Farkle smirked, he loved sharing knowledge, "And yeah honestly if I didn't think Riley needed to deal with Paula on her own I would have taken care of her by now."

"Speak of the devil." Farkle motioned toward the door where Paula had walked in. Both boys glared at her while she gave them a wink and blew them a kiss. "God I hate her." Farkle mumbled under his breathe.

"Me too man, me too. Hey Riley's sleeping at our place tonight. Me her and Zay are doing pizza you in?"

"Sure, Izzy said her and her lab partner are finishing their report and then are going to get diner so yeah should be fun."

Riley was laying on the floor of the boys apartment waiting for Lucas to come back. She had just come back from therapy and it was a rough session. Instead of going home she went to Lucas' since she was spending the night there anyway. But none of the boys were here yet and she was once again alone with her thoughts. That was until Zay came home and found Riley on the ground. He chuckled as he sat down next to hear near her head.

"Hey Sugar, how you doing?" Zay asked with a found chuckle

"Oh, hey Zay. I was waiting for Lucas to come home, therapy was rough and he's been on my ass about sharing what's going on in my head." Riley made some sort of a shrug "After uh you know once I slept he gave me this big lecture about how if something is going on I need to share with my friends and him, basically told me to stop being so stubborn."

Zay started laughing and tried to control his giggles, "Cotton-Candy face that is too funny. That's the Lucas I grew up with, a stubborn old mule who wouldn't share any of the burden or talk about any of the anger." Zay wiped a tear away, "That's a hoot. But I guess it makes sense that was the main thing that helped him sort out his anger. So I'm guessing he thinks it'll help you feel better. It worked for him and I think you'll be fine Riley. You're strong."

Riley rolled her face towards where Zay was sitting, "Even though I'm a mess right now?" Riley asked timidly

"Especially because you're a mess. Sometimes you gotta fall off the bull, but I know you'll get back up. You and Lucas are similar that way. Both stubborn and both stronger than you know." Zay smiled, "And Riley?"

"Yeah Zay?"

"I'm really glad he has you, you're good for him" Zay smiled as Riley got up and gave him a hug

Just then the doors opened revealing Lucas and Farkle "Alright! Who wants to get some pizza up in here!"

After the pizza was eaten the boys retreated to their rooms with Riley going into Lucas' room. She knew that he wanted to talk about how therapy went but she wasn't sure she was ready for another round of tears. So she brought up something else,

"So Luke you going home for break?" Riley was sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest playing with his fingers

"I'm not sure what I'm doing actually. My sisters going to stay with her friend for Christmas and my parents are going on a second honeymoon of sorts. I might go with Pappy Joe and Granny Ellen but they also might go on a trip." Lucas shrugged, "I might go with Zay but I haven't asked him." Riley turned around in his lap with a wide smile and a special twinkle in her eye

"Luc-AS! You silly. You can come spread break with me and my family!" Riley smiled wide and nodded, "I haven't asked mom or dad, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela and their kids aren't coming neither is my Uncle Josh. Lucas it would be so great, and then I wouldn't even have to spend the holidays without you. You know they're the best time to be a Riley!" Lucas was looking at his girlfriend with fond amusement as he saw the gears turning in her head. "Oh! And you could meet everyone! And maybe then being home wouldn't be so bad with everyone else there, because _you_ would be there. And I love you the most."

Lucas chuckled, "Princess I would love nothing more than to spend the holidays with you. But I think you should ask your parents first."

"I'll just call her now. You stay here I'll be right back!" Before Lucas could protest Riley leaped out and called her mom, she was back in less than 10 minuets with a wide smile.

"Mom said yes!" Riley bounced on her toes slightly rocking back and forth, "When she comes to get me after finals you'll come with us. Also you're sleeping with me."

"Yes Riley we are sleeping together? What does that have to do with winter break?" Lucas asked slightly confused but excited at spending break with Riley. Riley giggled at him

"I _mean_ when you stay over break you'll be in my bed. With me. In my room." Riley beamed, "Mom cleared it with Dad and everything."

"I'm allowed to sleep in your room with you?" Lucas asked with a quirked eyebrow as Riley nodded early coming back to sit in Lucas lap

"Yes! I told mom if you didn't I'd just sleep on the couch with you and my dad was making fake gagging sounds about how he was going to have to be around our young love for break and he'd rather not see it first things in the morning!"

"Well alrighty then, thanks Princess." Lucas leaded down and angled his head to give Riley a kiss which she eagerly accepted turning around so she could be chest to chest with him. Lucas fingers threaded through her hair and Riley gripped his shirt in two fists. They pulled away to catch their breath,

"My god I love you." Lucas answered slightly breathlessly Riley giggled and leaned in to give him a peck and another slow kiss before pulling away completely, she giggled again looking up at him

"Well this was definitely the best part of my day, we get to spend Christmas together!" Lucas nodded at her and kissed her head

"How was the rest of your day?" Lucas knew Riley had gone to therapy and he was pretty sure it wasn't the easiest session but he also knew Riley wouldn't want to out right bring it up herself, he knew he had her when she sighed deeply laying down slightly and putting her head on his chest.

"Long, I'm ready for the semester to be over. And therapy was down right rough today. I told her about my breakdown and she told me that its likely I'll have more downs as I recover." Riley sighed and willed herself strength, She said 'when one leaves an emotionally abusive relationship, it leaves scars that haunt you for a while. Even when you think you're all better you'll still have scars and you'll still break down, and its okay to breakdown. Just make sure you have people there who will help you back up.'" Riley took a deep breathe and Lucas knew she was trying not to cry. He gave her head a kiss and stroked her hair but he knew she needed to get it out. "And as true as that is Luke, it hurt so much to hear. I just want to be done with Paula, I want it to be in the past. I never want to have to think about it again. But I think its something that's going to be with me forever. And-and I don't want to be a burden because of it." Tears were slipping down Riley's cheeks

"Oh my sweet Riley" Lucas hugged her closer to his chest, "I love you so much and that's why it will never be a burden as we go through life, because you help me be the best me I can be with just your presence. And I want you to be the best you, you can be and if that means that I have to put you in the shower every single day for the rest of our lives I will. Because I love you Riley and that's how it is." Lucas kissed her head again and he heard her sigh deeply and inhale his scent

"You think it'll be 'the rest of our lives'?" Riley asked quietly

"I hope so" Lucas answered honestly

"Even if I'm a mess for the rest of our lives?" Riley asked timidly

"Especially then, but Princess. This is just a bump in the road. You'll get back up. And I'll help, and I'm more than positive our friends will too."

"Okay." Riley answered in a quiet confident voice

"You feeling better Princess Riley-Bean?" Lucas asked as he looked down at his girlfriend snuggled on his chest

"Yes, thanks Luke."

"Of course Riley, I'll be here until you ask me to leave." He felt Riley smile into his shirt

"Good because I don't see that happening anytime soon." Riley told him with a hopeful and determined voice

 _ **A/N: What do you all think of this update? Did you enjoy Farkle and Lucas' conversation, what about Riley and Zay? And Riley and Lucas? Let me know what you're thinking of this story! Don't be a silent reader!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas and Riley were hanging out in her apartment waiting for Riley's Mom to come pick them up for winter break. Their friends had all already left but Riley had a final that was late the night before and her mom was due in about an hour or so. The two had been softly talking as Riley laid with her head in Lucas' lap as she played with his fingers and he petted her head. The two were exchanging stories of moments in their life and Lucas thought now would be a good time to ask his girlfriend a question he had for a while.

"Hey Riley can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm, you can ask me anything" Riley stated with a slightly sleepy voice

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was just wondering how you came out to your family. Because like I know they know, but has it been an always thing or did you have a talk with them about it?" Lucas asked curiosity peaking through, "If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to talk about it...I just want to know everything I can about you"

Riley just smiled sweetly up at him, "Of course I'll tell you the story babe. I just talk about it a lot because it didn't go as I had planned." Riley sighed "So I got my family together for diner and it was just going to be us because I wasn't sure how everyone was going to take it. I hadn't really told anyone so I wasn't sure how they were going to react. After diner we were going to meet up with my friends and their parents and then if it went well I'd come out to them." Riley sighed deeply again shaking her head slightly. "So we have diner and I tell them. I just blurt it out when my Dad asks for potatoes. I just went "I'm bisexual", and then I sort of explained what it was and that it meant that I was romantically interested in both boys and girls. Auggie couldn't care less we just told me that he wanted me to be happy. And my parents weren't weird about it either they were super accepting. And my mom, of course, gets that I want to tell all my friends and all that jazz and that's why we're meeting them." Lucas nods keeping up with her story,

"But Riles, it seems like its going like you planned. What went wrong?" Lucas asking a bit timidly as Riley gives him a sad sweet smile

"I'll get there", Riley told him as she patted his check affectionately, "So when you come out its this weight off your shoulders and you just feel so free. Because you don't have to hide anymore and this was the summer going into freshman year of high school. And I had always been a goofy little weirdo and I often got moved to the side because other people in my life were louder and demanded more attention. But for this day I thought it could be all about me…" Riley trailed off

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes. So I practically burst through the door and just scream it and I'm glowing and everyone is giving me hugs and telling me they just want me to be happy. So that settles down and I'm kind of explaining how bisexuality is for me. And Maya interjects and starts talking about how sometimes people can be bisexual and still have a tendency to one gender. And I was a little ticked off because this was my moment. And then she does it. She starts crying and telling everyone how she is also bisexual but how she has a tendency towards girls. And then suddenly, just like a lot of my life, all the attention is on her." Riley's face is a grimace

"Oh my sweet Riley-Bean I am so sorry she did that to you." Lucas leans down and gives her forehead a gentle kiss

"And like I am still so thrilled that she wanted to come out and that she wanted to be who she really was. But she couldn't have waited a single day? An hour? Did she have to do it right when I did." Riley shook her head slightly, "The way I've always rationalized it is that she is so used to sharing everything with me, we do share a lot of our life that she figured I was coming out so she should to."

"Did you two ever talk about it?" Lucas asked gently

"A bit, but when I try to tell her that she has a tendency to overshadow me she doesn't get it or believe me. So it goes nowhere, I think some part of her feels sorry for it because when I bring it up she gets all-weird. But it can't change the past. It's actually one of the reasons that I don't talk about my coming out a lot. Because it's just another example of how Maya overshadows me." Riley shrugs, "It'll probably be like that when I get home too."

"Nope, I won't let you get overshadowed this time. I'll be there to make sure that you let your light shine as brightly as possible." Lucas states with a smile leaning down to tickle her sides and laughing with her as she squirms, amidst his tickles Riley's phone rings and she answers with a breathless "Hello! Hi Mommy! Yes We'll see you in a second then." Riley squeals happily, "That was my mom! She's here and you get to officially meet her in person." Before Lucas could even react there was knock on there door and Riley was opening it and giving the woman behind it a huge hug.

"How's my little Sunbeam doing today?" Topanga asked as they pulled apart smiling lovingly at her daughter

Riley giggled and hugged her mom again, "I missed you, but I'm good. Oh!" Riley bounced away from her mom to pull Lucas to where they were standing "Mom, this is boyfriend Lucas Friar. Lucas this is my Mom!"

Lucas held out a hand to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mrs. Matthews"

"Oh Lucas we're a hugging family and I told you to call me Topanga", before Lucas could respond he was pulled into a tight hug. Once Topanga pulled away she clapped her hands. "Alright it doesn't seem like you two have to much stuff lets get a groove on and hit the road. Auggie is very excited to meet you Lucas, and even though he won't admit it I know Cory is too." Lucas chuckled light hearty and started grabbing the bags as Riley made sure all the lights were off before grabbing the last ones and shutting the door.

Once the car was packed Topanga turned to the couple, "Alright who's sitting where?" Riley moved closer to Lucas before answering

"I figured we'd sit in the backseat, we both know Mom that I'm going to fall asleep in like twenty minutes." She turned and gave Lucas puppy dog eyes, "And I need my pillow" Both Topanga and Lucas laughed at her antics

"Whatever you want my little Sunbeam." Topanga smiled warmly at her daughter as laughed as Riley pulled Lucas into the back seat

True to her word Riley had fallen asleep on Lucas' shoulder less then twenty minuets into the ride, and Lucas was keeping a conversation going with Topanga not wanting to leave her be and fall asleep beside his girlfriend. Topanga noticed this right away,

"Lucas, honey, take a nap if you need it. I'll wake you both up before we get into the city so you have time to wake up before you're thrown to the wolves" Topanga told him with a chuckle

"Alright Topanga, thank you"

 _ **A/N: So what did you think? Sorry its been a bit since I've updated, I just started to student teach and that takes up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: This chapter does contain a brief moment of a sexual assault, a forced kiss so if that makes you uncomfortable be weary.**_

Lucas had naturally woken up just as they were entering the city, Riley had found a way to snuggle deeper into Lucas' side and his girlfriend seemed peaceful in her sleep a bit a little warm.

"We're almost there, Lucas do you mind waking up Riley?" Topanga asked kindly from the front seat

"Of course" Lucas knew that waking up Riley was almost always a task. He started lightly shaking her and he saw her eyes twitch open for a second before they snapped back close and she tried to burry her face more into Lucas. He knew Riley had woken up but Lucas also knew she didn't want to fully wake up. "Come on Riley-Bean you have to wake up, you can't make me meet your dad and brother alone." There was a muffled response Topanga couldn't make out, but she smiled to herself as she was Lucas roll his eyes and fondly stroke her daughter's hair. "Well if you come out and wake up I'll give you a kiss anddd my love." With that Riley was out from his side leaning in to receive her kiss. Lucas gave her a short kiss remembering her mom was with them.

"Just so you know I only came out for that kiss, because I already I have your love.' Riley stated with a smile, her cheeks were a little flushed and Lucas assumed it was from her nap.

It wasn't long until Riley had grabbed a few bags and was pulling Lucas along behind Topanga eager for him to meet her family. She pulled him through the door before he could even blink.

"Daddy! Auggie! I'm home!" Riley shouted still holding Lucas' hand and before he could comprehend what was happening his girlfriend was pulled away from him and was being hugged by two people with curly hair, "Guys I can't breathe and I want to introduce you to Lucas" The two people let go of his girlfriend and made their way toward him.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Riley's dad Cory." Lucas quickly shook the man's hand, "I've heard a lot about you and I can tell you care for my daughter. But you hurt her in anyway and I'll hide your body so fast. And I won't go to jail because my wife is an amazing lawyer"

"Cory!" "DAD!"

Lucas chuckled, "Believe me sir I wouldn't dream of hurting her, hurting her would only hurt me."

"Well I like you. Plus if you and Riley get married I'll have a brother." Auggie stepped closer to Lucas and half whispered, "Between you and me Paula was awful and she would've made a terrible wife for Riley. But I think you'd make a great husband." Auggie stated confindely

"Auggie, I'm only in college stop trying to marry me off so you can get a brother." Riley playfully ruffled his hair before grabbing Lucas hand again, she turned to her mom "I'm going to show Lucas our room. Can you call us for diner?" Riley asked when her mother nodded Lucas helped Riley grab their bags and let himself be pulled to her room

Once the door was shut Lucas stalked towards Riley placing his hands on her hips grasping them gently, "So our room huh?" He smirked as Riley looked flustered

"Oh...I just met…because we're sleeping together. I mean we are having sex, but not now. I meant like bed. At night. Um.." Lucas chuckled at her as she floundered.

"Riley I'm just teasing I like it." He have her head a kiss and pulled her into a hug slowly swaying them as she softly sang. As they danced he looked around her room noticing her collage of pictures on one wall

"Hey Princess?"

"Mhmm"

"I know you have a minor in photography, but I've never seen you with a camera. And these pictures are all great. But" Lucas trailed off unsure of where to go with what he was saying

"Why no camera?" Riley asked filling in for him as they continued to sway, when Lucas nodded she sighed deeply, "Paula was also super down on my about my skills and it really affected my photography so I was taking a break over the summer so I could restart. Plus none of my classes this semester were photography since I finished most of them though I do have one next semester. So you'll see more of it." Riley sighed again and breathed her boyfriend's scent in deeply. Lucas didn't respond just held her tighter knowing she needed action more than words then. It wasn't long until Topanga called them for diner and the couple joined the family hands intertwined.

After diner they had all started to watch a movie but it wasn't long until Riley was once again asleep next to Lucas. They had a good diner everyone loved Lucas. It was hard not to with his charming smile and earnest nature. He was easy to get along with and Riley's family could tell that the brunette was deeply in love with her boyfriend, and he the same with her. It was hard to miss the heart eyes they had for each other when it was right in front of her.

Cory sighed, "I guess we have to wake up Riley so she can get to bed. I always hate to wake her when she gets like this. I know she had a hard semester"

Lucas piped up, " I can just carry her up, I end up doing it a lot at school." He smiled, "She's light as a feather anyways."

Cory affectionately patted Lucas on the shoulder, "You, son, are a godsend. She's awful when she wakes up from a nap." Lucas smiled and agreed and scopped up his girlfriend.

When they got to her room he pulled off her shorts and changed her shirt into one of his, she half woke up during the process but realized what was happening and closed her eyes and let Lucas take care of her. She was so tired and she felt a little weird but she brushed it off as being home. Once Riley was settled Lucas got himself ready and slid into her bed, it felt natural to do so. As he was getting ready he saw Riley reach for him in the bed and frown when he wasn't there, so when he got in he pulled her toward him and enjoyed the sigh that came from once he settled them. He quickly dozed off.

Lucas awoke in the morning and he swore he was going to die of heat stroke. After throwing off the blankets he tried to figure out where the heat was coming from, realizing the source of the heat was his girlfriend. He touched her forehead and she was burning up. He tried to wake her up but she only whimpered and turned away from him and when he tried to soothe her she whimpered more and scooted away. He threw on a shirt and pants and went down to find Cory or Topanga to see if they had anything for Riley. He found Topanga at the breakfast table in jeans and a tshirt her hair braided as she drank coffee.

"Good morning Lucas, where's Riley?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Riley's really warm and when I try to comfort her she turns away and I just don't know if you have any advice or medicine to give her if she wakes up."

Topanga smiled at the obviously worried boy, "Ah the winter break sickness, Riley always gets sick the first few days she's home. Don't worry, she'll be fine in a day or so. Her body is just worn down from the semester. But I have some Tylenol for her when she wakes up. She has a tendency towards nightmares when she's fevered so that's probably why she's whimpering." Topanga grabbed Lucas hand noticing the concern across his face, "She'll be fine it just has to run its course." Lucas nodded and Topagna showed him where everything was that he might need while he returned to their room.

Riley was still whimpering occasionally and as she slept he read to her, not sure how else to comfort the sleeping brunette. It was about an hour or so before Riley awoke frantically looking around and seeing Lucas she burst into tears and hugged him tight. She was still warm so Lucas gave her the Tylenol and hugged her close.

"Oh just had the most awful dream Lucas…"

" _You're nothing Riley. No one will ever want you. Except me because I don't care about damaged goods." Paula laughed cruelly_

" _No. Paula I told you I'm done. I'm breaking up with you." Riley tried to stand firm as her voice shook_

" _Nope. See these rings, we're married now and you can't break up with me. That's not how it works. Now give me a kiss." When Riley shook her head Paula sighed frustrated before she harshly before she smashed her mouth against Riley's kissing her roughly. Riley hated it, she didn't care that the kiss was rough what she didn't want was someone who kissed her without love. And that's exactly the kind of kisses she got from Paula now. "See that wasn't so bad." Paula stated as she moved away slapping Riley's butt along the way_

' _At least its not my face this time thought' Riley she sighed again looking down at her wedding bands. They looked foreign on her left hand; they were both too gaudy and large. Plus they were gold and she preferred silver jewelry or rose gold. She heard the door close and she sunk down. Paula had isolated her from her friends and family, they had moved to Oregon after they got married for her job. And although Riley loved the rain and she was sure if she could get out of this funk her photography would take off she just couldn't shake it. Maybe if she left she could be happy, but she couldn't leave. She still loved Paula and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to leave_

"Oh Princess but you were strong enough, you did leave. And its okay you'll have a life full of love." Lucas reassured Riley after she finished telling him her dream. "I promise, I'll make sure of it." He kissed her head and she nodded her head she exhausted

"Can we make pancakes?" Riley asked softly

"We can always make pancakes." Lucas answered as he helped Riley up and then went into her kitchen

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! And if updates seem far in between its because student teaching is taken over my life. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

After an few days of fever dreams lots of sleeping Riley finally felt better. They only had a few days before the Christmas celebrations started at that apartment and Riley wanted to take full advantage of it. They went ice-skating, walked in Central Park while it snowed, snuggled on the couch watching Christmas movies in matching pajamas. All the cute-coupley things Riley had always wanted to do with her significant other that Paula out-right refused to do. Lucas, although he would not admit it to any one but Riley loved being _that_ couple with Riley. He kissed her under the mistletoe he hung over her bedroom door any chance he got and he always held her hand. They were perfectly happy, and Riley seemed to be in great spirits up until the day before Christmas Eve. The next day her extended family would be over to celebrate the holiday and Riley suddenly seemed nervous.

Lucas tried to talk to her about it the entire day, but she would just brush it off. It wasn't until they were lying in bed that Riley burst into tears as Lucas comforted her. Once her cries were down to the occasional hiccup she finally spoke,

"Um a lot of family doesn't know about Paula's um not great qualities?" She softly said

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked concern coating his voice

"Well, my grandparents know because I spent a good time with them this summer and Auntie Mo and Aunt Morgan know but none of the cousins know. And they all really liked her and I know they're going to blame me for not being with her anymore." Riley sighed, "And I just know its going to be a thing."

"Oh Princess…" Riley just rolled away from him turning her back to him, but Lucas wasn't going to let go so easily. He scooted closer to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her giving her shoulder a kiss "I love you Riley and I know you don't want to talk about it anymore so I'll just drop it. And just think tomorrow morning you'll get your Christmas present from me."

He heard a small thank you response before he kissed Riley's shoulder again before drifting off to sleep

Lucas awoke to Riley jumping on the bed next to him, he groaned before pulling her down to give her a long kiss

"Merry Christmas my Riley-Bean" Lucas gave her a kiss again as she giggled

"Merry Christmas Cowboy" She laughed as he tickled her, "We still have a bit before breakfast do you want your gift now or later?" Riley waited a second before exclaiming, "I'm choosing now because I can't wait!"

Lucas laughed as she handed him a neatly wrapped package, he gently opened it and smiled at what he saw. It was a scrapbook titled "These are all the reasons I love you by Riley" Each page had a story, a picture or a phrase about something she loved about him, and the last page said, "Because you're you"

"Riley-Bean this is the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me" He forward to kiss her again enjoying the blush that coated her cheeks

"I'm glad you like it, I thought it might be too cheesy." Riley shrugged trying to look nonchalant

"No, it's just the right amount of cheese. Now do you want your gift?" When Riley nodded enthusiastically he got up and looked around the room finding what he was looking for before returning to the bed. He handed her a small box that was messily wrapped before he had a change to speak Riley was ripping the paper off and opening the small box as tears perked the sides of her eyes

"Lucas" Riley softly whispered as her fingers grazed the object. Inside of the small box when a little bean charm hanging off a silver chain "Help me put it on please" Riley's voice was still soft as she looked at the bean

"It's a long chain so that it can be under your shirt and close to your heart", Lucas exclaimed at he pushed her hair aside and clasped it giving her neck a kiss and smiling at the goose-bumps that appeared on her skin "I got you a bean, because well you always look like a bean when you sleep. And ya know you're my Riley-Bean. Do you like it?"

Riley turned up to look at him still unable to say anything instead she threw herself at him kissing him hard on the mouth trying to let him know just how much she loved him once they finally broke for breathe Riley responded, "I adore it, I'm never taking it off. Not even when I die. I love that it reminds me of you and I love how thoughtful it is. And I just…I love you so much Luke." Riley kissed him again smiling against his lips, letting the kiss continue until her parents called them for breakfast

It was now midafternoon early evening, Riley and Lucas were chatty with her family as they wore their matching outfits. Riley had on a green sweater with red trim with black leggings and her new necklace, and Lucas had on a similar looking green sweater with red trimming and jeans. Riley's family kept making comments on how handsome of a couple they looked. Although Riley's cousin Jessie had made a few side comments about the absence of Paula in Riley's life, everyone seemed to be getting along.

"So Lucas Riley was telling me that you were teaching her to box?" Riley's grandfather asked looking fondly at the young couple

"Yes, sir I am. She's surprisingly good at it." Lucas chuckled, "But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised she's good at almost anything she does." He smiled down at her while she giggled prettily at him and muttered so cheesy under her breath

"Well you know I boxed in the Navy." Riley's grandfather Allen proudly told Lucas, "I was one the best. I tried to teach my boys but they didn't seem to have an interest in it. So I'm glad that this tradition is continuing among family. Maybe soon my great-grandchildren will be boxing." He stated with a wink. Both Riley and her grandmother sputtered in protest but Lucas just chuckled as he pulled Riley closer.

"Maybe someday, but I think we'd wait until we're married to have kids." Lucas smiled down at Riley who was about to reply with a witty response when her cousin Jessie came over

"Really Riley? You're going to marry Lucas? No offense but he doesn't seem that great, I much preferred Paula to him. I just think she would fit in better with the family" Jessie shrugged as she took a sip of her wine

Riley took a deep breathe, "Jessie trust me she wouldn't have. Just leave it alone."

"No. I want to know why Paula isn't here anymore she was great and I really liked spending time with her, more so than you." Jessie shrugged

Riley had had enough, "That's because every time I brought her over you two would flirt with each other right in front of me! Didn't that strike as odd that my _girlfriend_ would flirt with you when she was supposedly in a relationship with me!" Riley just about screeched

Jessie shrugged, "I just figured she wanted to have some fun, it seemed harmless. I think you're making her out to be a lot worse than she was."

At this point Riley had tears coming out of her eyes, Jessie had been making snide comments all day and now this? But before she could speak Lucas spoke up, "You have no right to talk to Riley like that. You don't even know what you're talking about. Paula was an emotionally abusive piece of shit. And the only reason I started to teach Riley to box was that keeps trying to touch her without her consent. So Paula isn't as great as you thought she was." Lucas took a breathe trying to control his anger as he saw Riley sniffle next to him, he pulled her into a hug as he stroked her hair trying to soothe her

Riley's family was shocked by the new information and outburst, they moved away to give the couple some space. After a while things went back to normal but Jessie was still cold and distant toward Riley and she seemed to be texting someone. Right before diner Riley's phone dinged with a text from an unknown number,

"Hope you're having a good Christmas. Can't wait to get back at it when we get back on campus. Xoxo P."

 _ **A/N: Sorry its been so long, student teaching is crazy but here's an update! I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry its been forever, life has taken over and I'm suffering from major writer's block. But I promise I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes me. Let me know what you're thinking! Thanks for reading and sticking with it_

 _At least she was warned_ thought Riley as she dodged Paula in the art studio and shut the door in her face. Riley sighed, when she got back to campus she figured she'd have to deal with more of Paula's shit but she wasn't ready for just how much. Paula was constantly trying to talk to her, or kiss her. It was hard to tell because after her first attempt at both Riley worked hard to skillfully avoid her. She just didn't have the energy to deal with Paula. Most of her energy was going towards her photography class.

Riley had always had a tendency towards perfection, but this class was testing it. Instead of using her normal digital camera, they were focusing on using old fashion film cameras. And although Riley loved the soothing process of developing the film and the photographs she could do without all the little imperfections in her pictures. And Lucas was no help in choosing the best between photographs, each with their own flaw. He saw both of them as perfect and without fault, so she had been turning to Maya more and more for her photos or Izzy. Literally anyone but her boyfriend, Zay had claimed Lucas was blinded by love. Riley chuckled at the memory as she got into her work. She let her mind wander as she worked, and let her emotions takes over. The more she though the more pissed she got at Paula. Memories from their time together infiltrated her head, and before she knew it she was livid. After what seemed like minuets, but was actually hours according to the clock on the wall she washed her hands and grabbed her stuff. Heading out to meet the rest of her friends where they were eating diner, trying to calm her breathing and forget her anger at Paula.

They had been back for about a month, but the weather was still cold and Riley longed for the days of flip-flops and cut off shorts. She smiled wistfully as she thought about it, she was so lost in thought she didn't notice Paula grab her arm to spin her around and attach her mouth to hers. Riley was shocked and pushed Paula away with all her force. She was not in the mood and just as she raised her fist to Paula, Paula slapped her across the face, not one to wait to strike

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?!" Riley screamed as she threw herself at Paula but before she could she felt herself being lifted into the air, she fought with everything she had but who ever had picked her up was carrying her away kicking and screaming. She had gotten a look at Paula who was being carried off in a similar position.

Once she had cooled down she realized that it was Lucas who had hauled her away from the scene she softened a little, but her anger was still there.

"What the hell Lucas!"

"Riley-Bean, I'm all for you defending yourself but you can't just be lead by blind anger. Been there done that, not letting you go down that path." Lucas shook his head as Riley noticed Maya was there too nodding at her.

"Riles, we all know how much Paula has hurt you. But just letting the anger over take you and just beat her senseless. _I_ know you and you have to talk it out with her before you beat her senseless." Maya gestured to Lucas, "We both know how upset you were after the text you got at Christmas"

 _Once everyone had left and Lucas and her grandpa had made plans to meet up and talk boxing Riley made her way to her room. She sat down on her bed and let the tears she had been holding in flow freely. She didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas but she was just so done with Paula's shit. But she wasn't mad; she was just so very tired. As Lucas came in and saw her crying he wrapped her in his arms._

 _"Shh, Princess-Bean. Christmas will come next year" Riley shook her head and pushed him off as she got changed_

 _"It's not that Lucas, I'm just tired of having her ruin everything. She gets in the way constantly and I just want it to be done. I thought it would be when we broke up but it's not. And I just want it to be." A few more tears fall down that Riley quickly wipes away_

 _"Shh, I know it's hard Riley and it sucks. But it's okay to feel whatever you need to feel about the situation okay? If you're sad, then you're sad. Don't try to hide it or hold it in. Let it all out freely." Riley nodded_

 _"I'm going to give Maya call, I need my Peaches."_

 _Lucas sighed as he plopped down on the bed, he wanted to help but he knew her emotions just need to run its course. He hears her crying again as she talks to Maya. When Riley comes back in she gets straight into bed without a word. Lucas scoots in and pulls her into his chest, letting her cry some more._

"And I am so glad you're past crying, but Riles. You gotta talk it out with her. You need closure." Maya firmly told her, "I know you and even if you beat her up you'll feel terrible about it later. Because you didn't get to say your peace, just focus on you for now. Please Riles. I know she's been back in a major way and that's hard. But Riles, focus on the good."

"Come on, we'll go get pancakes." Lucas offers and smiles as Riley sheepishly nods

"Sorry I got so mad…" Riley tells Lucas softly as they much away at their pancakes, "I'm back to being sad over the whole situation, if that makes it any better. It was just for that moment all I wanted to was just to punch her until she just stopped. I'm just so done Lucas. This is exhausting, and it feels like I'm going in circles with that." Riley told Lucas sighing deeply

"Some days are just like that, and it doesn't help. Because all I really want is for you to be happy. I know it's hard, but when this is all over and you've completely closed that chapter of you're life you'll feel so much better" Lucas told Riley with certainty

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

_**This is the second to last chapter, thank you for taking this journey with me.**_

It had been a few weeks since the latest incident with Paula and not much had changed for Riley. She was still beyond irrigated and upset at Paula, and she finally felt like she understood her boyfriend's anger problems. Every time she saw Paula she just wanted to punch her, but she trusts her friends. And most of all she trusted Lucas, and she knew he was right when he told her that just beating Paula up wouldn't help her in the end. Which lead her to tonight, it was something she had mulled over for a while.

It was late and Lucas was soundly asleep next to her his bare back on display as the covers covered his lower half. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got dressed herself. She put the note she had written him on the pillow.

 _"I went down to the river. I love you" xoxo Riley-Bean_

Riley was glad she had put Lucas' sweatshirt on at the least minute it was colder by the water than she expected. She sighed trying to pull up the courage that had made her send the text in the first place. When she saw Paula approach she waved slightly. Paula noticed Riley was alone and Riley could tell she immidetaitley dropped a lot of her anger.

She sat next to Riley and smirked, "You finally break up with the cowboy?" Riley was struck for a moment with how attractive Paula was with the moon in her hair and wind blowing slightly. But Riley shook her head there was more to a person and looks and Paula's insides were nasty.

"Yeah, we need to talk." Riley sighed, "And I need you to listen first." Paula nodded, "I'm tired Paula. I'm so tired of the bullshit with you. I just. I'm tired of you treating me like shit; I won't let you do it anymore. The next time you raise your hand to me, I will fight back. All you've done this year and a lot of the last is hurt me, and I won't let it happen anymore." Riley let a few tears fall, "We used to be so happy, and I don't know what I did wrong to ruin it but I'm with Lucas now. And I love him, and I won't let you ruin it."

Paula had tears in her eyes too, "Oh Ri-Ri, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And with that Paula broke down in tears, "I've been dealing with my own issues and when I thought you were too good for me I took them out on you, I thought if I convinced you weren't better than me you'd stay. And then I was so jealous because Riley… I still love you. So much."

Riley just sits there shocked staring blankly at Paula, "No."

"What?"

"You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to tell me you love me and have an explanation that you think somehow makes all the shit you've done to me okay. Because you know what it doesn't. It hurt like hell, it still hurts. And it's fucked me up for life. You don't get to love me." Riley is visually shaking now so overcome by the anger that's coursing through her veins

Paula reaches for her but Riley jerks away, "Riley that's why I did all of it. I love you, I'll always love you." Paula's sounding desperate now tints of it coming through her voice

Riley's voice is firm, as she shakes harder, "No I'm with Lucas that's not going to change." And just like that Paula's demeanor changes and she slaps Riley hard across the face, unlike the other times Riley is ready responding with her own brutal punch to Paula's face.

But Paula's not one to go down without a fight, she lunges at Riley scratching her across the face before no other than Lucas Friar comes between them pushing Paula away and picking his girlfriend off the floor.

"You broke my nose you bitch!" Paula exclaims but Riley is too far away know for her to hear Lucas is cradling her against his chest as Riley presses his sweatshirt sleve against her bleeding face

She's sitting on the counter in her bra and leggings while Lucas cleans her starches and her knuckles

"You really scared me Riles." Lucas tells her as he drabs at her knuckles with an alcohol pad, "I knew you went to meet Paula and come on Riley that wasn't safe."

Riley shrugs a little, "Well no, but I had to do it. You said I couldn't just fight her so I went to tell her about my feelings on her."

"And?"

"I don't want to talk about what she said yet, but it wasn't good. But I feel better, kind of. I'm not sure." Lucas finishes wrapping her knuckles and gives them a kiss before he starts on her cheek

"It's okay not to know." Lucas spends a few moments cleaning her cheek before he gets this wistful look in his eye, "Come to Texas with me."

"What?" Riley stutters looking shocked

"I've been thinking about it for weeks, and I want you to come with me for spring break. I was going to ask you in this big romantic way, but I just couldn't wait anymore. It'll help clear your head. You meet my Pappy Joe and my Grammy Jane, and look at the stars!" Lucas sounds so excited, "I already cleared it with your mom. I know its a few weeks but please say yes."

Riley lets all the love she can muster shine through her eyes, "Yes."

The weeks leading up to spring break weren't that easy for Riley, she was generally on edge because of what happened with Paula and people wouldn't stop asking her about her cheek or her hand. Riley's not sure what to think or feel about the whole thing when people keep giving her their unsolicited opinions. So when her and Lucas are on the plane to Texas she is relived, she had given Maya a big hug before she left and promised to fill her in on everything that happens in Texas. She quickly falls asleep on the flight snuggled against Lucas she wakes up a bit before they land and its only then that she realizes how nervous she is, there really hasn't been much room to think about anything but Paula in her head for a while.

She starts to fidget with her hands, Lucas notices her nervous tick and grabs her hands kissing them before he smiles at her, "They're going to love you Riley, its all going to be okay. You'll see, I know you'll love it."

Riley nods unsure of what to say, she follows Lucas along as they navigate the airport keeping a tight grip on her hand. There's so much to see and she's so busy looking around that she only feels Lucas pull her until she's face-to-face with an older gentleman that looks like Lucas and a sweet looking older woman. It's confirmed to her that these are his grandparents when Lucas greets them,

"Grammy Jane! Pappy Joe!" He lets go of her hand for a moment as the two hug him smiling before his grandma lightly smacks his head

"Lucas Friar. I know you weren't raised to be rude. So please introduce us to this beautiful girl over here." His Granny Jane lightly reprimands he chuckles as he grabs Riley's hands

"Pappy Joe, Grammy Jane this is my girlfriend Riley."

"Hi" Riley gives a shy little wave, "Its really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Friar."

"Oh dear, no need to be so formal. I'm sure you'll be our granddaughter in-law soon enough. You can call us Pappy Joe or Joe and Granny Jane or just Jane."

Riley nods obediently as they smile at her and they lead them into the truck. Lucas grandparents immediately start an easy conversation and it isn't long before they're all laughing along together. Before they know it they arrive at the ranch and the beauty of the land, and Lucas just chuckles at her expression shocks Riley as he kisses her hand. Jane and Joe share a look in the front as they see the gesture.

"You'll be staying with Lucas Riley while you're here." Jane winks, "I figured it'd be more comfortable for you." Riley firmly believes that she has never been more red in her life and she is sure that Lucas agrees as he laughs at her. They put their bags up and after diner Lucas goes to help Pappy Joe with something while Riley helps Jane in the kitchen with dessert.

They're working quietly, Riley enjoys Jane's presence it feels calming much like Lucas'. Riley is setting a plate up when Jane turns to her with her hand on her arm.

"Lucas told me about Riley, and I am so sorry that someone has kind hearted as you had to deal with someone as twisted and unkind as her. I know there were good times, but I'm sorry you had to deal with that unkindness. Especially the last time." Jane is so sincere and Riley's never wanted an apology for what happened, nor really wanted other to get involved. But Jane recognizing and acknowledging the unkindness as what really broke her, is what get to Riley and before she knows it she's sobbing into the older woman's chest blubbering incoherent nonsense while Jane soothes her.

Lucas comes in a few moments later with Pappy Joe and his girlfriend immediately clings to him. Lucas quickly wraps her legs around his torso as he brings her outside sharing a look with his grandmother and taking a moment to understand what had happened. She's still crying hard when they get outside, she starts to rock her gently and once she turns to quiet sniffles she directs her attention to the stars. He smirks at the quiet gasp that escapes her.

"Who knew there were so many stars in the sky?" Riley says her voice rough and tired from crying, "I want to stare at them forever." They spend sometime outside pointing out constellations and just looking at the stars. At one point Riley sighs and Lucas knows she's about to say something serious he turns his face towards her as she beings to speak, "Jane apologized to me, that's what made me break down. She was sorry that I had to deal with such unkindness." Riley's voice cracks and Lucas wraps his arms around her as she continues, "And it struck me that that's whats bothered me the most. She's been so unkind, so mean. And it hurt so bad to acknowledge it. It still does but I think overtime the sting will dull."

"Princess, I'm sure if you focus on the light, and make sure to pay attention to the stars it will go away eventually." Lucas kisses her head as they watch the stars for a while longer before Riley is almost asleep. Lucas carries her to bed, not wanting to wake the exhausted brunette.

The rest of their week is calm and relaxing, they watch the stars and the sunsets. Riley helps Pappy Joe with the horses and Jane with meals, its simple and nice. They spend time in town; Lucas takes Riley out in the truck. She makes a joke about not going back, but Lucas can hear the truth in it. She's starting to feel her heart become whole again, and she's not sure if it'll stay that way if she goes back. She tells Lucas this their last night at they lay in bed.

"But what if I go back and all the healing I did breaks apart again?" Riley asks timidly

"It won't, because you didn't just heal here" he presses her head gently, "You also healed here" He taps her heart, "And that's a lot harder, and don't worry you won't loose Pappy Joe and Grammy Jane. They want to come visit you."

Riley furrows her brows, "Don't you mean us?"

Lucas laughs, "No they said just you." Riley chuckles as she snuggles closer

"Lucas?"

"Riley?"

"Thanks for brining me here, it helped. I love you"

"You know I'll do anything for you, I love you to Riley-Bean"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _This is the last chapter of this story, this is my first *real* multi-chapter fic and its been a journey for me. Both because I've been dealing with my own emotional abuse in a relationship and because writing like this is just so very personal. If you've ever said anything kind about this story, thank you. This ones for you guys._

"That's all of it" Lucas smiled at his girlfriend as he re-entered her old apartment, as she laid eagle-spread on the floor

"Lucas I think I'm dead" Riley mumbled

"Princess you're not dead, you're just sore from moving out."

Riley hummed and she felt Lucas lean down to pull her up, "That checks out" she giggled as he tickled her well he pulled her up

"You ready to say goodbye to this place?" Lucas asked looking around at the bare walls; Riley was the last to move-out of the girls so with her stuff all gone the space was empty. It was weird he had never seen it like this before.

"I said goodbye while you were packing up the last of our stuff, I'm a little sad because a lot of good things happened. But I also spent countless nights and days crying over Paula here. I'm ready to close this chapter of my life. And move onto my new one with you" Riley smiled prettily at him.

Shortly after spring break the topic of housing and living arrangements had come up with the friends. Maya had admitted that she and Lindsay were thinking of moving in together as were Farkle and Smackle. Riley and Lucas had a few long conversations about moving in together they basically lived together anyway so it wouldn't be too big of a change but it make things all the more official. But Lucas didn't want to feel like they had to move-in together, and he didn't want her to feel like they moving too fast. He also knew that Riley was pretty upset about not living with Maya anymore. But after a few long talks with Maya and Lindsay the couples decided that it would make more sense for them to get a small campus house together, each couple would have their own room but they would still be roommates and they could share the responsilibty of a house with each other. Once Zay found out about their plan he too had jumped on the wagon and luckily the house they moved into had room for him. Farkle and Smackle where still going to live together in an apartment near by and the gang was sure they'd see a lot of them.

"It should be a fun year" Lucas mused at his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand out of the apartment building and to his truck

"I don't just mean the year, I mean everything after too." Riley rolled her eyes fondly, "You're stuck with me Friar"

Lucas laughed, "Good."

"And no Paula, thank god." Riley smiled widely at the notion. They had seen no more of Paula after Riley confronted her, sure she was around and sometimes they would catch glimpses of her but she didn't try to interact anymore. And for that everyone in Riley's life was grateful, Riley especially. There were still days when the scars of Paula haunted her, Riley still occasionally had nightmares about Paula especially on the few nights Lucas didn't sleep with her. But overall she was happy, and she felt free.

Lucas smiled down at Riley, "Ready to go?"

"With you? Always."


End file.
